passions of the west
by Tumainii
Summary: city boy meets cowboy lol


Guys this is the same story passions of the west, i was going to move accounts so i copied all the chapters from my story and put it into one, its not gone! lol  
but like i said im still new to this site, so i didnt know i could change my pen name xD ya im a noob bleh bleh bleh  
anyway  
just be glad its not gone forever lol

ALSO  
when i was copying and pasting i noticed a LOT of grammar and spelling errors, but im to lazy to fix them so just ignore them the best you can and go on with your life lol

"To where?"

Everyone nearly shouted in unison. Joey, Tristan, and Ryou all had a dumb founded look on their faces while Kiba didn't really react having been around the world for company business. Yugi sighed and shrugged

"I dunno guys; grandpa just wants to take a vacation for the summer." It was the last day of the school year and everyone was walking around the lunch room to have their yearbooks singed, it also happened to be the gangs last year. They were sitting at a round table in the corner of the lunch room, their yearbooks already filled with signatures and good summer wishes.

"Wow America…" Joey said with a distant look on his face "where in America?" he suddenly asked snapping back to reality. Yugi looked at is friend and then at the ceiling in thought.

"Um, I think he said… it was like… err" Yugi with living in Domino his whole life wasn't really sure how to go about pronouncing American words.

"Um…Wi-O-Miiiing" Yugi finally squeezed out. Yugi watched the others look at one another a little confused, they had heard about places like New York and California but this was new to them.

"You mean, Wyoming. I've heard of it but never been there personally" Kiba suddenly said. "There isn't much to offer there. Why on earth would your grandfather wish to go there?" Kiba asked looking directly at Yugi. Amethyst eyes blinked and he shrugged again "I don't really know, he just said he wanted something different."

"When will you be leaving, Yug'?" Joey asked

"Tomorrow…" Yugi admitted. Everyone gasped again and looked a little surprised "I'm already packed and everything we will be leaving first thing in the morning. Around 7:30 AM." Yugi looked at all his friends and back at the table feeling a little guilty about not telling them sooner, he just didn't want to see them sad that they couldn't hang out this summer.

Joey smiled and announced "Well I guess we should all be up bright at early to say good-bye, huh?"

Yugi looked up with a beam and smiled "That would be wonderful guys! But I should be going I told grandpa that I would help him before we leave."

Yugi hugged all of his friends but Kiba who offered a hand shake too proud to hug. And with that he ran off with a wave.

Next day. 7:00 AM

Yugi stood at the gate of his flight with his grandpa and friends. Joey started to sniffle and Yugi gave him a sad smile and hugged his friend telling him he would be back soon. They said there good bye's and Yugi walked off with his grandpa.

Joey and the gang but Kiba waved until they could no longer see the flight, with a sigh they all went back home a little discouraged but ok for the most part.

Yugi looked at his grandpa and asked "So, where will we be staying? A hotel right?" Grandpa gave him a smile and said "well actually we will be staying with my good friend, wife and son." Yugi gave a small oh and looked forward again asking for a magazine when the flight attendant came round.

A Couple hours later they landed in Evanston Wyoming and were greeted outside where the flights landed by a man and a women who Yugi assumed must be them considering they were the only ones there. The man looked to be about in his fifties with a dark brown mustache, wearing a plain cream white button up shirt with a brown vest and a pair of blue jeans with the biggest belt buckle Yugi had ever seen and wondered slightly if it hurt him when he bent down. The women next to him dressed in the same manner minus the vest and the button up shirt was tan instead. Both where wearing 'cowboy hats' the women had on a black hat while the man had a white one.

"Jay, Martha! How have you been?" Solomon asked hugging his friend. "Oh we have been good Solomon and how 'bout yer self?" he asked in his accent that Yugi found odd to say the least. Solomon and his friend continued to talk and Yugi looked around, he couldn't help but think where the air port was and not to mention the tree's. There was a few here and there but other than that there were these odd bushes without leaves on them that Yugi thought must have died. The landscape was bare but the thing that struck Yugi odd was there were no buildings. At all.

"Jay, I want to introduce you to my grandson, Yugi" Yugi looked over and said hello to both of them, Jay tilted his hat to Yugi and Martha smiled.

"Well then, let's get ya settled here and ya can meet my son." Jay said with a smile and started to head to the truck.

The truck was silver dodge ram and Yugi marveled at the size of it. Most people back home owned a car he had never really seen a truck. "Ya can put yer things in the truck bed." Martha called as she got in the passenger seat and scooted in the middle to let Solomon have the door side. Yugi stared at the truck and watched his grandpa throw the suit case in the bed and he did the same.

Solomon jumped in the front and Yugi with some difficulty with his size got in the back and shut the door. Yugi looked at the black seats and around the rest of the truck, it was pretty clean but it smelled like something he couldn't quite place it made him want to hold his nose.

"Do you still live in the same place, Jay?" Solomon asked.

"Yep, across town and just a bit out. We still got the ranch too. Sept there is a lot less work to do now that my son is old enough to do the harder work. So ya won't need to do anything to help. Just relax go see the river or somethin' this time." Jay laughed slightly. When Yugi herd across town and almost groaned thinking it would take hours since he was comparing it to domino. Although domino wasn't that big it still took a good two to three hours to get across. He looked out the window as the town started to come into view, there were a couple subdivisions of houses and then they passed by a small ball park where some kids where playing baseball.

after they passed the houses they entered a part that Yugi assumed was the main part since it had the most cars, not as many as he was use to but more than the part they were just in. the truck rumbled as the Jay shifted the gears and Yugi squeaked a bit not expecting it and quietly thanked god no one heard him.

He looked out again and saw them going over a bridge and saw a river connected to a pond, it looked deserted though. His amethyst eyes scanning the area with a good amount of curiosity, and quickly realized that it had only taken about five minutes to cross through town and wondered if that was it, he looked out and saw horses and his eyes lit up. He smiled to himself and kept looking; he saw the biggest cows he'd seen, sheep and some old houses that looked to be centuries old.

After about another half hour the road turned into dirt and the truck pulled into a dirt drive way. The engine of the truck rumbled off and shook the truck a bit. Yugi opened the door and jumped down from the seat. He went to the back to retrieve their stuff and found the back opened like a car but down, he quickly opened it and grabbed his and his grandpa's bags.

He followed everyone into the house, the house was a good size and looked like a log cabin, it only had three steps that lead to a porch with a swing off to the right. It had a banister around the porch except the place you entered from.

Jay opened a screen door and then a solid wood door and Yugi took note that it wasn't even locked but figured they had to lock it at night. The inside was something he thought they only used for movies, the inside also looked like a wood cabin like the outside. It had two couches one pressed against the wall and the other had its arm corner against the other couches arm corner that basically separated the living room from the kitchen with a small table in the between the couches.

Then there was a TV near the couches on a book shelf like thing that held the TV in the middle the kitchen was small with cupboards that where attached to the ceiling and a refrigerator that separated a part of the counters. A gas stove and a small micro wave.

There was a hall that was between the kitchen and living room and Yugi assumed the bedrooms where there. On the walls where various paintings of horses and a couple deer heads as well and one of a prong this Yugi didn't particularly like but didn't say anything.

Solomon looked around and asked "Where is your son?" Jay gave a loud hum and replied "He must be gettin' the cattle back here for the night." Solomon nodded.

"Well there is only one guest bedroom but the couch pulls out." hearing this Yugi immediately said "I'll take the couch grandpa you take the room."

"You sure Yugi?" Yugi nodded very sure. "Alright but you can still put your stuff in with mine." Yugi nodded and head down the hall following his grandpa since he knew the way. They stopped at the second door on the left, the first one was a small bath room, and opened the wood door.

There was a pretty good sized bed in the middle, but Yugi still wanted the couch, with night stands on either side and closet on the opposite of the bed.

The window was on the far side of the room that looked in on the pastures and over the hills in the distance. Despite it being a bit bare Yugi still thought the site was beautiful and wanted to have a better look but knew they needed to put their stuff away.

Grandpa had finished putting away his things and left Yugi to the rest of his things to go visit with Jay and Martha a bit more. Yugi started to hear mooing and hooves so he got up to look out the window and saw a rather large herd coming to a shelter inside a large gated off area quite a ways out from the house. He saw someone on at brown horse with black socks, main and tail. His face was hidden behind his hate and Yugi wondered if everyone wore those out here and smiled a little. He quickly put the rest of his things up when he saw this person coming to the house after gating the cattle in. When he finished he heard the door open and close and went to go greet him.

"Ah, there he is!" Solomon said "I haven't seen you since your were just a little thing." He said with a smile. He hugged him and the person hugged back while Yugi watched in the opening of the hall.

"There is someone I want you to met" he gestured to the hall where Yugi was and said" Yugi this is Yami, Yami this is Yugi." Yugi waved slightly "hello… it's nice to meet you, Yami."

Yami tipped his hat and smiled at the boy. Yami took off his black hat and hit it against his pants to get the dust off and Yugi almost gasped when he saw that they almost looked alike. His Features were sharper then his and he had blonde streaks up his hair with red tip black hair rather than lavender. His eyes were a stunning crimson and he looked so muscular. He was a bit tanner then Yugi (A/N not that Egyptian tan just a little tanner ya know?) not to mention taller. He looked to be about 18 years old making him just one year apart from Yugi, him being 17. He wore a plaid red button up long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows with blue jeans that were a bit dusty, he also wore brown chaps that hung loosely after his knee point. Yugi couldn't help but think 'I thought they only dressed like that in the movies…'

"I still need to feed the horses again and get them some more water and then I will be done but I'm going to take these off." Yami said patting his chaps, his father nodded and went back to talking with Solomon. Yami's voice made Yugi's heart skip a beat and blush a little but when Yami walked and he heard a soft clicking he looked down at his boots. He saw tiny star like spurs and again Yugi found himself thinking that they were only movie props.

Yugi looked up and blushed a bit and couldn't help but stare at Yami's ass when he walked (A/N: ok if you don't know what chaps are and what they do to a guys ass oh my god you need to look it up lol, uhhg it is soooo HOT I love chaps lol). He had to tear away though, he still hadn't told any one of his sexuality and he didn't really want to be questioned here out in the west, he didn't think anyone would understand here.

"Can I go look around?" Yugi asked softly.

"Of course dear, if you want Yami can take ya to see the horses." Martha said. Yugi nodded and headed out side and looked around. Not too much longer later Yami came out without his chaps on and Yugi mentally pouted.

"Howdy." Yami said in is baritone voice that made Yugi's heart skip again. Yugi waved again and smiled.

"Ya wanna help me with the horses, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Ok." Yugi beamed and followed Yami out. They reached a white gated area with five horses; the area was big with a shelter on the side. Yami walked along the gate until he reached a place near the fence but away where the horses couldn't get to it, bales of hay. Yami picked one up and tossed it over the fence with Yugi watching closely. Getting the idea immediately he went up to a bale and put his thin arms around it. He lifted it but wasn't able to throw it so gave it Yami who chuckled and easily threw it over.

"God, how much do these things weigh?" Yugi asked surprised by the weight.

"Oh, 'bout 200 pounds each. Usually they weight about 130 but we get ours kinda big." Yami answered.

(A/N I'm sorry I'm interrupting again but just to let you guys know lol, yes that is about how much a bale can weigh and yes people can lift them lol)

After he threw over two more and put his hands on the top bar of the gate, his foot on the third bar from the bottom and swung his legs over one by one making the gate rattle loudly Yugi feared it would come out from under him, he let go of the gate to drop off lading on his feet firmly. Yugi only watched and look unsure about doing to same thing. Not only because of the noises the gate made but because the horses started to come over this way making them look a lot bigger then he originally thought horses were.

Yami smiled "It's alright just jump over."

Yugi went over but because of his size he reached the second bar from the top and his foot on the second from the bottom, he stood up and the gate shook causing him to grip tighter and squeak slightly, Yami did his best not to chuckle. Yugi climbed up two bars still a little scared from the shaking swung his leg over and then the other. Then he stayed there and looked down and saw it looked pretty high up and got nervous about jumping down.

"Don't worry Yugi it's not too far down and I'm right behind you" Yami said suddenly griping Yugi by the waist. Yugi gasped at the feel of sturdy hands but nodded and let go of the bar landing on his feet softy since Yami was hold him.

Yami let go and Yugi turned around to see him lifting up a bale and taking it to the shelter, Yugi picked one up to but it was still heavy and a bit hard for him, but to be honest even Yugi himself didn't think he was able to lift this much. After the hay was in the shelter Yami thanked him, Yugi looked around and asked "How come the horses won't come any closer?"

Yami looked out to the five horses out in the pasture but closer then they had been and said "Oh they just didn' wanna bother us is all but now that were dun they should come over."

Yugi looked out and saw the horses starting to lift their heads and then walk over "Their… nice right?" Yugi asked starting to get butterflies. Yami chuckled "long as yer nice to them. Dun worry, Yugi I think they will like ya."

Yami's laugh made him blush again loving the sound of his laugh. The one Yami was riding earlier came up to him again and Yami put his hand on the horses nose and slid it up and down.

"This is Sam, I ride him a lot to herd the cattle and what not." Yugi nodded but didn't touch the massive horse. Soon Sam left to go graze on the hay brought to them with the other horses.

Yami pointed to a paint horse and said "That's Lightning; he has to be the fastest, we use him to catch stray calf's and sometime we use him in the rodeo." Yami smiled down at Yugi.

"The one next to him is tuck" Yugi looked over to see him addressing a large tan horse with white socks, tail and mane "then that is Daisy" Yami said pointing to a light grey mare with white spots in various areas her main and tail also a off white.

Yugi looked down at the next horse "Aww it's a baby horse!" Yugi exclaimed his eyes shining, Yami looked down at Yugi again and smiled "That is Fire Star, Fire for short, a young female."

"c-can I pet one?" Yugi asked blushing a little and looking up to Yami's Crimson eyes. Yami could only smile and nodded he looked over to see Daisy done grazing and clicked softly. The horse looked over and headed their way. Yami put his hand on her head and pushed the hair from her eyes.

Yugi walked over timidly and put his hand in the horse's neck feeling the powerful muscles tremble, the mare turned her head over to see the little look alike of Yami's and neighed softly, and Yugi beamed loving it.

The mare turned around to face Yugi and put her head on his chest and Yugi rubbed the top of her head.

"She seems to have taken a fancy to ya, Yugi." Yami said, Yugi smiled again.

"Would ya like to ride her?" Yami asked. Yugi looked at him "I've never ridden a horse before though…" Yugi said feeling the butterflies come back with the thought of riding a horse.

"Well, I'll teach ya, Daisy is good to beginners." Yami responded. Yugi nodded still unsure though.

"Alright but it's getting' late, we will go ridden' tomorrow." and Yugi nodded again and followed Yami to the gates climbing back over as Yami put his hands on his hips again making him blush like mad.

When they got back inside he could smell dinner cooking and didn't realize until now how hungry he was. Yami went and sat down with the others and Yugi followed suit.

Yugi looked around when he heard a bark and saw a tri-colored Australian shepherd next to Yami and smiled when Yami talked to the dog "That was good work out there Dakota." The dog whined a happy whine that said she wanted to play and Yami chuckled.

"That's' Dakota she helps Yami herd the cattle in." Jay said and Yugi nodded with a smile.

Yugi looked down and saw a whole stake, potatoes with gravy and corn and thought to himself 'they can't possibly think I can finish all this!' when he heard everyone else start he did to. He was only able to eat about half of the dinner and felt like he was going to explode. Grandpa didn't finish everything either but he looked over and saw that Yami had downed every bit of it along with his mom and dad.

Martha got up and wrapped his plate to put in the fridge along with is grandpa's.

Yugi yawned slightly and tried to hide it he stood up from the table and noticed Yami was in the living room getting the pull out ready and Yugi quickly went to help him.

After it was out Yami grabbed some blankets from a closet door in the hall and a couple pillows Yugi blush for what he thought was the millionth time today and quietly thanked Yami. Yami said it was no problem and wished him a good night.

After everyone said their good nights and went to bed Yugi crawled into his bed and under the covers feeling the temperature drop. He shivered slightly and closed his eyes thinking about the day's events and smiled to himself. One of the things he noticed was how quite it was, it was unnervingly quite and Yugi wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Not even the noise of a cricket could be heard.

Eventually Yugi drifted to sleep in and turned on his side to curl in a ball still slightly cold. Yami walked out of the hall and looked at Yugi to find him fast asleep but he was shaking a little. He had intended to give Yugi his bed and sleep there he smiled and walked over to the sleeping youth. It was his turn to blush when he started to think about how cute he was.

He uncovered Yugi slowly so not to wake him and picked him up bridal style noting his white p.j.'s, his t-shirt hugged him tightly while his pants with yellow stars on them were baggy and fluffy looking.

Yami just slept in his boxers most nights and tonight was no different.

Yami carried him to his bed laid him down and covered him back up. Yugi sighed in his sleep and smiled a little walking back to the pull out.

Crimson eyes opened up and looked out the nearest window to find the sun just starting to come up 'It must be about 4:30 AM I need to let the cows out and feed the horses…' he thought his mind still laced with sleep. Slowly Yami uncovered himself and held back a shiver to the morning air. He got up and quickly took a ten minute shower to wake up.

He towel dried his hair so it didn't drip and wrapped the towel around his waist heading to his room. He opened the door as quietly as he could to grab at least a pair of boxers in case Yugi woke up. Quickly grabbing them and a pair of dark blue jeans he headed to the bathroom again to put them on.

Walking back into his room he looked at Yugi and smiled to himself remembering he told Yugi he would teach him how to ride a horse today and figured he'd get the saddle out while he was out there getting the cattle.

He went to his closet and grabbed a plain blue button up shirt with long sleeves and slipped it on buttoning it up but leaving the last two unbuttoned. He quickly grabbed his belt and black hat and headed out putting his boots on when he got the door.

Yugi stirred in his sleep and Yami looked back hoping he didn't wake him, he watched for a little but when Yugi made no other noise he left to go let the cattle out to graze for the day.

Yugi stirred again after about an hour and amethyst eyes opened up to look around. He shot up and looked again knowing this wasn't where he had fallen asleep last night. He looked down to see him lying in a bed that could fit two that was pressed against the wall. A night stand next to him with a clock on it. It was now about 6:00 AM.

Looking up he saw a closet across from the side of the bed and in between, a desk with random items on it like books and a few CD's with a CD player as well. Across from the desk he saw a shelf with trophies on it and ribbons under it. He got up to go read what they were for he read one for barrel racing and Yugi had no idea what that meant to say the least, a couple for bronco riding, and the ribbons said they were for the fastest calf roper. Finally Yugi read the names and they all said Yami, blushing he realized he was in Yami's room and then wondered if he slept walked into his room during the night, he started to blush harder and felt completely embarrassed.

He went over and made the bed and then went into his grandpa's room to get something to wear. He grabbed a red shirt with a blue star on it, it was baggier then most of his shirts but Yugi wanted to be comfortable today and he grabbed some tan Capri's. Looking at himself once over and was happy he never really had hair on his legs never had. He went out and saw the pull out put back into place and figured Jay or one of them had put it back.

He went over to his shoes and put them on to go outside, when he opened the door he saw a figure out with the horses and went to go see if it was Yami. When he got to the white gate Yami looked over tipped his hat and said good mornin'.

Blushing again Yugi said "Morning Yami. Yami I'm so sorry if I walked in on you sleeping, I didn't know I slept walked and I just…" Yami's laugh stopped his rambling and he looked over at Yami confused but still blushing like mad.

"Don't worry Yugi, ya didn't' sleep walk." Yami said still laughing a bit.

"Then how…? How did I get in your bed?" Yugi asked still utterly confused.

"Oh, I just carried ya there; a guest should always get a bed." Yami looked over and smiled but Yugi only blushed more and said oh weakly but quickly thanked him.

"So ya ready to go to riding, Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up feeling the butterflies come back from before at the thought.

He nodded and said "ya, I think so..." Yami smile and said "alright, I already got Daisy all saddled and ready to go."

Yugi went over to the fence and climbed up holding back a gasp when he felt Yami's strong hands on his hips to guide him down slowly. They both walked up to Daisy to which she snorted and neighed looking at them. Yami rubbed her neck and Yugi watched. He looked over to horse and then thought of something.

"Um, Yami?" Yugi asked quietly and Yami hummed in response.

"I-I'm a little short, I don't think I can reach…" Yami looked over and saw it to. He walked over to Yugi and said "Ok what you need to do is put your foot in the stirrups when I lift you, but remember you're going to have to swing your leg over so make sure you don't get on backwards." He said putting his hand on one of the stirrups to indicate what he was talking about. Yugi nodded trying to cover another blush when Yami walked behind him and placed his hands on Yugi's waist. Quickly Yugi put a foot in the stirrup and Yami instructed him to grab the ball on the saddle to which he did so.

"Ya, got it?" Yami asked and Yugi said yes. "Alright, I'm going to let go then you swing your leg over." Yugi nodded and Yami let go and stepped back so not to be kicked as Yugi swung his leg. Yugi looked down and squeaked at the height and quickly gripped the horse with his thighs and put his hands on the saddle.

"Lot higher than it looks huh?" Yami asked chuckling.

"Much higher." Yugi said trying to laugh as well. Yami walked around and grabbed the reins "I'm just going to lead you around for a little so you can get a feel for the horse." Yami said and Yugi nodded.

They started to walk causing Yugi to squeeze his legs tighter afraid of falling off Daisy. It didn't take him long to get use to after a couple times around he figured out which way to lean his body when the horse walked and set up a steady rhythm. Yugi watched Daisy's head bob as she walked and his eyes followed down the lead to Yami and blushed not able to help himself look at Yami's ass.

He quickly looked away and to the sky blushing harder still when Yami turned around seeing Yugi's expression he himself gave a confused look.

"Ready to trot, Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi looked back over and felt the butterflies come back.

"Without you?" Yugi asked the nervousness painfully obvious in his voice. Yami gave a soft smile and said "I can ride with you if you want." To which Yugi nodded "but, can daisy hold us both?"

"Oh she'll be ok, you're pretty light." Yami chuckled. Yugi smiled and Yami stopped the horse with Yugi's watchful gaze on him. Yami handed Yugi the reins "scoot all the way forward Yugi." Yami told him softly and Yugi did so. Putting his foot in the stirrup and sung his leg over Daisy. The blush crept back up to Yugi's cheeks as he suppressed a gasp as Yami's body softly pressed against his.

Yugi kept his gaze forward so Yami couldn't see his red face which only turned redder when he felt his body press harder as Yami leaned forward to grab the reins.

Chuckling Yami said "You can relax, Yugi. Sit back." Yugi sat back a little more to get more comfortable and sighs quietly to himself. He herd Yami click twice and the horse started to walk and then got up to a trot. Feeling a bit scared again Yugi sat back up to put his hands on the saddle and squeezed his legs to keep from falling. Seeing Yugi tense again he put the rein in one hand and used his free one to wrap around Yugi's waist. Yugi couldn't help it this time and gasped sitting up from surprise.

Yami took his hand off quickly "S-sorry, you looked... I was just…" Yami wasn't sure how to put it and blushed himself.

"No, no, it's ok, you just startled me was all…" Yugi said looking back and giving a soft smile. Yami smiled back and put his hand around his waist again. Yugi looked down at his hand and smiled to himself but it quickly faded as he started to think.

'Is it smart to fall for a cowboy?' Yugi thought to himself 'probably not… he would hate me… think I was vile… never want to speak to me again…' Yugi sigh inwardly and closed his eyes. 'But I guess there isn't anything wrong with enjoying the feeling secretly… right?' he thought to himself and then leaned into Yami's chest feeling braver.

Yami looked down at the mane of tri-colored hair under him 'I wonder what he would think if I told him…' he thought to himself looking at the ground expelling the idea. He pressed Yugi tighter and clicked two more times getting the horse up to a soft run. Yugi instinctively put his hands on Yami's arm and got a feel for the horse's rhythm.

"Here take the reins. Remember you pull the rein just a little to tell Daisy which way to turn." Yami said and gave Yugi the reins to which Yugi freaked

"Wait? What?" Yugi exclaimed but still taking the reins. Looking down at them and then looking back up and seeing the fencing quickly coming into view, Yugi wasn't sure what to do now and then Yami took Yugi's wrist and pulled the right one only slightly making the horse steer right.

Quickly getting it he started to turn Daisy in the directions he wanted her to go putting a huge smile on his face.

Yami laughed and Yugi laughed along still loving the laugh of his. Yami grabbed his wrists again and pulled them both up to which Daisy stopped.

"We should probably let her rest a bit." Yami said with a smile on his face. Yugi nodded and watched Yami swing off the horse and turn around so he could get Yugi.

Yugi forgetting how high he was looked down and then gave Yami a worried look.

"It's just like gettin' off the fence, don't worry I got ya." Yami said giving a soft smile to the smaller boy. Yugi nodded and grabbed the ball of the saddle and putting his foot in the stirrup to swing the other leg over, Yami quickly grabbed him by the hips and Yugi let go of everything trusting him. Setting him back down on his feet Yami went over and took the bite out of Daisy's mouth and then took off the harness. Yugi walked over as well and stroked the grey horse's neck as Yami walked back and took off the saddle.

"I'm going to go put these back in the shed, I'll meet you inside." Yami said starting to walk over to the other side of the fence where a shed sat. Yugi nodded and went to go climb the fence jumping down on his own this time but had to admit he still wanted Yami to guide him down.

He stood on the porch and waited for Yami. He looked around again and saw the same dead bushes from before and wondered if maybe there was a drought. He turned his attention back to Yami when he heard the gate rattle and watched Yami make his way over here.

"Yami, was there a drought here?" Yugi asked generally curious. Yami looked down at Yugi a little confused "Not that I know of, why do ya ask?"

"well there are just so many dead bushes here…" Yugi stated pointing to the nearest one. Yami looked over to where he was pointing and smiled a bit.

"That's sage brush, Yugi, it just looks like that. It's everywhere." He said with a couple chuckles. Yugi looked out and said oh feeling a bit like a moron.

"Don't worry I was actually expecting that question." Yami said chuckling "seems like a lot of people who aren't from around here ask It." he said turning to go into the house and Yugi followed feeling a lot better about his question.

"Where is everyone?" Yugi asked.

"I think they went into town to get a few supplies, so we got the house to ourselves for a little or all day, depending on what they plan to do." Yami replied.

"Oh ok." Yugi said quietly. Yami went over to the TV and asked if Yugi wanted to watch a movie, Yugi nodded and went over to the couch as Yami popped in a comedy. Sitting back down with Yugi he relaxed into the couch and sighed content

The ride had taken more out of Yugi then he had first thought, after the first half hour of the movie Yugi dozed off his body falling limp causing him to lean onto Yami's shoulder. Yami looked over surprised and smiled taking the boy softly and laid his head down on his lap, Yugi instinctively put his feet up on the couch and curled up.

For awhile Yami only listened to the sound of Yugi's breathing and stroked his hair thinking again whether he should or should not tell him he was gay. Yami quietly sighed and decided not to tell him, he hadn't even told his mom or dad about it yet. Not to mention he had no proof Yugi was even gay. But he was definitely starting to feel his feelings for the boy grow.

an hour later the movie ended and still no sign from his parent or Yugi's grandfather and he figured they had gone out with some other friends. Yami placed a hand on Yugi shoulder and called to him softly. Yugi started to stir as his eyes opened to look down at blue jeans, a little confused he pushed himself up and followed the legs up to Yami's crimson eyes. Yugi shot up now completely awake and blushing from embarrassment.

"Yami, I'm sorry! I didn't know I was so tiered…" Yami chuckled at the youth's reaction.

"It's alright Yugi, I didn't mind." He said with a smile. Yugi yawned again and asked what time it was

"I think it's about 6:00 PM I need to get the cows in." Yami replied. Yugi nodded and put his feet back on the floor to stand up and said he was going to take a shower.

Yami went to put his chaps on when he saw Yugi was gone and then out to herd the cows and Yugi went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Yugi only took a quick 15 minute shower and jumped back out throwing his P.J's on and went to go find the kitchen empty. Sighing he figured Yami was still out getting the rest of their herd.

Suddenly he smiled and thought to himself that he would make dinner for them. He went to the frig and got out some fish he found in the freezer already gutted and everything. He chopped off the heads and cut out the bones already knowing what he was doing from making fish with his grandpa. He threw it on the boiler and put it in the stove. They were rather large fish and normally he wouldn't fix a side dish but judging from the night before he figured he'd rather be safe than sorry.

Looking in the cupboards he found some angle haired pasta and decided to make that getting out a pot and boiling some water.

He had just set the plates down when Yami walked through the door with Dakota trailing behind and Yugi smiled brightly at him.

"What's all this?" Yami asked

"Well, I just figured everyone else went out so I made us dinner." He said blushing a little. Yami smiled warmly at him. "Thank you Yugi, I'm going to take these off and I will be right out." Yami said patting his chaps. Yugi nodded and then leaned to take a look at the chaps but more importantly Yami's ass he just couldn't help himself when he had his chaps on. Smiling and giggling to himself he turned back around and sat down to wait for Yami.

Yami came in a little while later and sat down across from Yugi, Yugi smiled and started to eat off of his fish and Yami did the same. Yugi started to ask about the other things to do here to which Yami answered "Well, we could go shooting, or go to the Bear River or Bear Lake and take a swim or something, four- wheeling, or go take a walk around the town since ya haven't really seen it yet. There isn't much to do here, but we could always go down to Salt Lake City."

"sounds fun, maybe you could teach me how to shoot?" Yugi asked

"Ya, I'll do that." Yami said smiling. Dinner was quick but filling, again Yami had finished everything but this time Yugi did to since he gave himself a smaller portion. Yami quickly took the plates before Yugi had a chance and went to the kitchen to wash them. Yugi got up and wiped down the table and the counters then came back over to help Yami with the dishes.

"Are you tired yet?" Yugi asked.

Yami gave a hum and said "a little, but not too bad. What about you?"

"about the same." Yugi said smiling "What do you want to do?" Yami shrugged and said "Ya wanna take a walk?" Yugi gave him an odd look "this late? Are there people out here that will mug you?" It was Yami's turn to look at him funny but chuckled "no, there is no one out here, it just be us and whatever animals are around."

"Ok then I would love to take a walk." Yugi smiled brightly up at Yami.

Yami and Yugi finished the dishes and Yami asked if Yugi had brought a jacket here. Since it was always so warm in domino and them traveling here in Wyoming's spring Yugi had thought it was going to be warm and so didn't bring a jacket.

Yami went into his room and put on a blue denim jacket and then grabbed Yugi a black jacket. Yugi put it on and smelled it and sighed absolutely loving the smell when Yami turned to put on his boots. (A/N: ok if you have never done that and you're a girl or a gay guy I don't know you lol, I do that all the time and my friends do to cuz we love the smell lol)

Quickly slipping on his shoes as well they headed out, it was dark and yet not, Yugi couldn't figure out how it could be so bright outside with no lights on anywhere. He shrugged it off and they started to walk down a dirt path, Yugi looked around at the small flowers and the grass. Suddenly he heard something rustle the grass and he stopped looking around, a small rabbit hopped out of some longer grass and Yugi without thinking grabbed Yami's hand making Yami blush slightly "Yami, look a bunny!" Yugi exclaimed in a hushed voice. Yami looked out and smiled when he saw the grey bunny just a little ways from them. Yami took this chance to look at Yugi, thinking he was so cute and loving his eyes and how they shinned when he was happy.

Feeling watchful eyes on him he turned to look at Yami to which Yami quickly looked away the blush growing on his face, Yugi smiled a bit and looked back just in time to see the rabbit hop away. Yugi turned to keep walking down the trail and let go of Yami's hand and Yami thought about grabbing it again but decided not to this time.

Yugi took a lot of the time just looking around and Yami was just a quiet person, they were just enjoying the company of one another. Yugi happened to look up and stopped in his tracks covering his mouth with a small gasp. Yami thinking he had seen a snake or something looked to Yugi's feet but when he didn't see anything he looked at Yugi to see him looking at the sky.

"Oh wow, this is so beautiful…" Yugi said in total awe. Yami looked up to see the starts shining brightly. Yugi finally got why it was so bright out now.

"Is this how the stars always look here?" Yugi asked not taking his eyes off of them.

Yami smiled at him and replied "don't they look the same everywhere?" Yugi looked at Yami "Ya, I guess they would," he said laughing a little "but with the city lights always on I never really got to see them like this. Their beautiful…" Yami smiled warmly at him and then looked at the stars himself. After a little longer they decided to head back to the house.

"Yami, you can have your bed back… I can sleep there." Yugi said as Yami went over to get the pull out. "No, no, you have the bed Yugi." Yami said smiling. Yugi wanted to argue about this but decided just to go with it. Yugi went to the closet and got out some blankets and a pillow for him, Yami thanked him and set the items on the bed. He told Yugi to sleep when and Yugi said the same going to Yami's room still feeling bad about it.

Yami went to the bathroom where the laundry basket was and quickly stripped down and then went back to the living room to climb under the covers.

Yugi looked down at arms to see the sleeves of the black jacket and smelled them one more time and decided to just sleep with it on tonight. He got under the covers and giggled to himself not really knowing why he felt so happy.

In no time both boys were fast asleep.

With a sigh Yugi decided to finally get up, he had woken up about a half hour ago but he didn't want to leave the smell of Yami's jacket and bed just yet. Half lidded amethyst eyes scanned the room. He covered his head with the covers and groaned. He had woken up to the smell of Yami and since, hasn't gotten him out of his mind.

Still torn between telling him of his sexuality, he wanted so badly to see if things could work out, but at the same time feared rejection. Especially out here, where it seemed everyone had to stay tough and well a lot of people thought differently when it came to gay's. Yugi knew that was completely untrue, Joey was gay had he was far from being a softy, same for Kiba.

Yugi wanted to scream and punch the pillow out of frustration but didn't want to attract attention and that would have seemed a little odd. He uncovered his head and looked for the alarm clock which read 10:00 AM. Glaring at the clock he uncovered himself and got up.

Quickly making the bed he took his leave to grab something to wear, but first wanted a shower. He took off his P.J bottoms and T-shirt leaving him in his boxers.

Yami stared at the wall of the shower thinking of the very same thing Yugi had been this morning. He had gotten up quite some time ago and after having been in the dust and around the cows he wanted a shower like always. He had turned off the shower about 10 minutes ago but didn't realize the time was going by so fast.

Yugi opened and closed the bathroom door quietly since his grandpa was in the next room still asleep from the night before. He bent down and got a towel out from the bottom of the sink and put it on the counter and then rid himself of his boxers. Yami, still in the shower, was too deep in thought to hear anything. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and faced the shower curtain to open it, but Yugi got there first opening the shower quickly. Both boys quickly went wide eyed and Yugi was in too much shock to say anything.

"Y… Y-Yu...gi…?" Yami asked a bright red blush growing quickly. Yugi's eyes wandered lower and then he quickly shut them

"OH MY GOD YAMI IM SO, SO SORRY!" Yugi quickly and loudly blurted out. Yugi reached behind him and grabbed the towel covering both him and his eyes. Yami looked away from Yugi as well but did note that he had a beautiful body when he did look. Yami grabbed a towel and quickly covered himself then made his leave. Hearing this Yugi looked up and sighed blushing hard which only turned redder when he suddenly heard Yami laughing. Groaning he got in the shower.

Yami headed to his room and quickly got dress before the same problem happened. Grabbing a pair or black jeans and a red button up shirt and pushing the sleeves to the elbows.

Yugi put his head on the wall of the shower and almost felt the need to bang his head but sighed and thought to himself how he going to get through the day without blushing at the mere sight of Yami, but had to admit he wasn't an awful sight no to mention he was well endowed… he blushed again and almost screamed at himself for thinking that.

Yami went outside to clear his head and blushed still thinking of Yugi's cream like skin and how he had slight hips. Yami groaned and shook his head. Looking at the blue bell flowers next to the porch stares he sighed and sat down on the steps.

Yugi quickly finished and towel dried. He wrapped the towel around him and went to get dressed. Grabbing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt that hugged his hips and ended mid thigh. He looked at himself and sighed knowing he would stick out like a sore thumb. Although it wasn't odd for teens in Japan to wear this it might be odd for someone here. He groaned again and headed out to get some breakfast.

He walked out of the hall to find his grandpa and everyone else but Yami, he looked down hoping he didn't embarrass him too much. He looked back up at Solomon "And where were you yesterday?"

His Grandpa chuckled "Oh Jay and Martha were showing me around the town when we met up with a couple friends of theirs. And we went out for a couple drinks."

Yugi sighed loudly and shook his head heading to grab some cereal till he heard footsteps come out of the front door.

Yami looked over at Yugi and then looked down forcing down a small blush. Yugi sighed softly and knew he couldn't just not look at him forever. He turned around with the bowl of cereal in his hands and smiled sheepishly at Yami and quickly sat down before Yami noted his blush growing.

"So what are you boys' gunna do today?" Jay asked from his position next to Solomon. Yami and Yugi looked over at him and then at each other.

"Well I did tell Yugi we could go shooting; do we have any extra bullets?" Yami finally said in his deep baritone voice that still made Yugi's heart skip.

"Ya, their in my closet." Jay said and Yami nodded heading over to the hall. Yugi sat quietly eating his cereal listening to everyone talk. He herd Yami walk back out and go back outside and he quickly finished putting his bowl in the sink and running outside to meet him.

He figured he couldn't avoid him, he was going to be here awhile, but when he got there he stopped looking at Yami and seeing what he thought was a blush. Yami looked over and quickly smiled and then hid his face with his hat.

Yugi figured he was seeing things and walked over to him "Hey Yami." Yugi said offering a smile. Yami looked back at him and he smiled back saying hello. Yami went over to the porch swing and grabbed a rifle.

"I figured this would be best... it's a 45 colt; it doesn't have much of a kick back."

Yugi looked over the black and brown gun, it didn't look too hard and he smile at Yami walking down the steps.

Yami followed and then led him over and away from the cattle and horses, Yugi looked back over to see the house going farther and farther from their view and then looked back to see a fence. But this fence was odd, rather than being done with wood that had been measured and cut into equal pieces or even thin metal bars with a cross over fence, it looked like they just went and found random pieces of wood that had fallen from trees or drifted from a stream, and it was connected with barb wire instead.

"Did you guys make this fence?" Yugi asked giving a bit of a smirk.

Yami smiled back "Ya would think that huh?" Yami laughed a little "but the state did this. Rather than nice fences they just did this everywhere."

"everywhere? Why? Are you trying to keep something out of the town?" Yugi asked

"Ya the animals and all that. Deer, elk, coyote's ect."

Yugi gave a surprised oh and then nodded understanding. Yami handed Yugi the rifle and went over picking up a beat up can that had already been shot a couple times putting it on one of the flatter pieces of wood.

Yugi handed him the gun back "Will you show me first?" he asked. Yami smiled and nodded taking the gun back.

He put the back against his shoulder and lined it up and without looking said "you might wanna cover yer ears." With a slight chuckle. Yugi quickly did so and Yami pulled the trigger. Yugi squeaked and jumped what seemed like to him 10 feet in the air his heart pounding. He looked over to see the can gone. Yami smiled to himself and cocked the gun giving it back to Yugi and then walked over and set the can back in place.

Yugi mimicked Yami's stance but his arm was in an awkward position being too high up. Yami went over behind him and straitened the gun with one hand and with the other put Yugi's elbow back down. Yugi blushed slightly and then looked up to aim the gun.

"Remember it still has some kick." Yami warned. Yugi nodded and then pulled the trigger but rather then hitting the can he hit the stick that held up the fence. The gun was sent back into Yugi shoulder but it didn't hurt near as back and Yugi had thought it would. The thing that scared him the most was again the sound.

"That was good Yugi." Yami praised smiling brightly. Yugi looked back at him smiling and giggled. Yami showed Yugi how to cock the gun and they tried again. After the third time Yugi hit the can and jumped up once with joy. Yami chuckled at him and Yugi went over to him giving the gun back smiling. They didn't want to waste too many bullets so they weren't out for long.

They walked back the trial up to the house and Yami asked "hey, it's still early, you wanna go into town?"

Yugi looked up at him his eyes shining and nodded.

After telling everyone were they were going to be Yami led Yugi to the side of the house were a black Ford Harley-Davidson.

"wow nice ride Yami." Yugi giggled. Yami laughed and walked around the truck to get in the driver side. Yugi climbed his way in and sat down looking around the also black inside but it was a very nice truck all together. He started up the truck and it rumbled to life and shook the truck and Yugi smiled brightly actually liking it this time rather then it scaring him like in the dodge.

"Hmm, so Yugi, up above you is some of my CD's if you wanna pick out one" Yami told him and Yugi looked up to the shade and looked through them. He didn't know many of them in fact he didn't know any of them. So Yugi picked a random CD that read 'Trace Adkins' Yugi held it so Yami could see and asked "Are they good?"

"Trace Adkins? Ya he good but he's got a lot of sad songs." Yami replied.

Yugi looked up and put it back and picked another that read 'Brad Paisley' and asked again if he was any good. Yami nodded and put it in and turned it up a bit Yugi watched waiting for the music to come on. Finally a song came on and Yami called it by name 'Mud on the tires.'

Yugi smiled and starts to bounce slightly with the song.

"Yami, what genera is this?" Yugi asked looking into his crimson eyes and smiled brightly.

Yami looked over and then back at the road with a smile "guess you've never heard country before huh?" he said and started to chuckle Yugi couldn't help but laugh with him.

After awhile of driving the town came back into view and Yugi scanned over the area. Yami took a couple turns and then they went under a bridge with a train going over it at the same time and Yugi turned his head slightly to watch. Turning the truck right twice he pulled into a parking lot and parked the truck. Yugi looked around to see an old building made of wood and another sort of like it next to it. Then to the side of him was a small Japanese garden and Yugi thought that to be odd and smiled a bit.

Hearing the door of the truck open up he looked over and then did the same. He went over to the tail gate and Yami came over to.

"Yami, what are those buildings for?" he said pointing to the two wooded buildings, Yami looked over and replied "That's the beimen and chashin building's there not really used for much now but ya can rent them out fer parties and stuff."

Yugi then inquired about the Japanese garden and Yami only shrugged making him laugh.

Yami started to walk out of the parking lot with Yugi close behind and they walked to the light they were just at in the truck and crossed. Yugi looked all around and laughed and joked around with Yami until they herd Yami's name called out. They stopped and looked to see a boy about their age running to them. He was pretty well built with dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a green shirt with some light blue jeans.

"Hey Cody, what's up? What are ya doing out here?" Yami asked

"oh ya know just walking around being bored like always." He said smiling. Then he looked down at Yugi and a sly smile grew across his face.

"This yer new b-"he was cut short when Yami quickly put both of his hands on Cody's mouth. Yugi tilted his head as Yami told his friend to shut it. His friend shrugged and but his hands behind is back as if he did nothing. Yami sighed and uncovered his mouth.

"Cody, this is Yugi, Yugi, Cody. He is staying with us for a little while." Yami said. Cody greeted Yugi and then went to talk to Yami for a second.

"So what are ya doing later tonight?" Cody asked and Yami shrugged. Cody hummed and asked again "are you gunna be in the rodeo again this weekend?"

"of course" Yami said smiling and chuckled a bit. Cody smiled "so are you gunna give shadow a go this year?"

Yami nodded and Yugi was completely lost by now.

"hm, well since none of us are doing anything you wanna go to the tunnels?" Cody asked.

"we'll see, I was showing Yugi around the town so maybe tomorrow or something?" Cody nodded.

Yami and Cody said their good-bye's and they went on their way.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked

"oh just an old friend." Yami said smiling.

"what are the tunnels?" Yugi asked amethyst eyes full of curiosity.

"eh ill tell ya later." Yami chuckled.

Yugi looked up and down the streets of Main Street where people were hanging around the bars and the ice cream shops. Soon the street lights went on as the sun set and they two headed back to the truck. On the way Yugi observed the people walking down the street and saw a gay couple, he quickly looked over at Yami for a reaction but rather than seeing disgust he almost look jealous and maybe even a little lonely for a split second.

Along the way he saw two more gay couples and a bunch of straight couples but Yami seemed to have the same reaction. They reached the truck but rather then getting in Yami kept walking behind the beimen building where there was a stretch of green grass with a few flowers and a willow tree on the edge of the sidewalk. The stretch of grass only lasted a few yards before it lead to train tracks.

Yami sat down by the tree and patted the spot next to him for Yugi. Quickly he sat down as well and then hugged his knees to his chest feeling his heart pound faster as a question burned on it.

"Y-Yami, what do y-y- err this town think of gays…?" Yugi finally asked keeping in a sigh.

Yami was a little surprised by the question and asked why softly.

"Well I just saw a couple gay couples is all and no one seemed to even look." Yugi said staring at his knees.

Yami smiled "Ya, I know this town looks like it would be really judgmental but actually they could care less of your sexuality, and the ones that do care keep their mouth shut."

(A/N: ok no I did not make this up just so the story could g o on faster lol. I'm from this town that they are in and ya that's pretty much how it goes. There are a bunch of gays but seriously no one cares lol.)

"Really? Its a lot different in the city…" Yugi said looking at the grass in front of him.

"Seems that way. It really sucks but not much ya can do." Yami said and Yugi noted he seemed to have a hit of anger in his voice.

"er… well what do you think of em' "? Yami asked quietly almost as if he was fearing rejection even though it wasn't like he had asked him out.

"Well, most of my friends are gay actually." Yugi smiled.

Yami crossed his legs Indian style "oh? Have.. you ever thought about…" Yami asked though his question seemed to trail off.

"being gay?" Yami nodded. Yugi wondered if he should just come out with it he bit his lip softly and stared at the ground his heart pounding as his stomach did flip flops.

"i-im.. well i-I al-.." Yugi's stomach seemed to tightened he didn't want to be rejected by Yami and then begin thinking about just lying.

"Yugi" Yami softly interrupted "you know I won't judge you…" Yugi looked over at him and looked into him crimson eyes searching for any lies behind what he had just said. But they only looked understanding and caring.

Yugi looked at the ground not wanting to talk anymore about this but knew Yami still wanted his answer. But Yami already had his answer knowing he was more than likely gay having not denied it with complete confidence, but he still wanted to hear his say it. Just to make his how stomach stop making his sick.

Yami sighed inwardly and knew maybe if he confessed first perhaps that would be enough for Yugi.

"Would it make you feel any better… if I told you... I-I was gay?" Yami said quietly. Yugi looked back at him completely surprised not really sure about what to say.

He then started to smile "ya, that does make me feel better… and yes im gay.." Yugi said and then looked down still feeling a little ashamed. He knew Yami said he wouldn't judge him but he just could help it… maybe it was because he liked him? Suddenly he felt fingers under his chin and Yami tilted his head to make him look at him.

Yugi scanned his eyes but wasn't able to read them this time Yami however read Yugi's amethyst eyes and saw nervousness, and longing but for what he didn't know. Yugi half lidded his eyes wanting so badly to just kiss him right now and he watched Yami. Suddenly Yami gave a smirk and Yugi's eyes widened again as he saw Yami coming closer apparently seeing this want in his eyes.

He saw Yami start to close his eyes but Yugi's only got wider when he felt Yami's lips start to press against his in a soft kiss. He blushed and half lidded his eyes again then pressed a little harder closing his eyes as well. Yami shifted closer to Yugi and brought his hand from his chin to his cheek deepening the kiss and Yugi softly gripped his shoulders feeling electricity go up his spine.

Yami drew back slightly their lips still centimeters apart.

"We should go back…" Yugi whispered. Yami smiled and pulled farther away taking his hand off of Yugi's cheek. He silently agreed with Yugi and stood up and then turned to help Yugi up. They started to walk back to the truck and Yugi shyly took Yami's hand. Yami smiled and gripped his hand giving a reassuring squeeze.

They both got in and Yugi scooted to the middle this time and Yami smiled. Yami started the engine and Yugi started the CD player. Yugi looked out the windshield and listened to the song till he felt a hand wrap around his shoulders and press his against Yami's chest. Yugi smiled softly and laid his down.

A soft stir could be heard from Yami's bedroom where Yugi slept. Slowly Yugi opened his eyes with a sigh. In this quiet state with nothing going on in his mind he could hear the birds sing outside.

Slowly thoughts of last night came back to him and he smiled to himself with a small giggle. Yugi uncovered himself and when to take a shower making sure to knock this time. When he heard nothing he went in.

When the shower turned on Yami's eyes opened. He had always been a light sleeper anyways, he was thankful that his mom and dad wanted to go let the cattle out this morning since he and Yugi stayed out later then they should have but hey they were having fun.

Yami smiled to himself and then got up quickly putting the pull out back where it should to be. He went and made some bacon, eggs and toast for Yugi, Solomon and him knowing his parents had probably already eaten.

He hissed slightly as some bacon grease shot up onto Yami's bare chest.

Growling to himself 'this is why we were a shirt when we cook, Yami.' He scolded himself but couldn't help but smile a little. Yami didn't see the point in getting dressed when he was going to go take a shower after Yugi. So there he stood in his black boxers cooking.

Yugi got out of the shower and went to his grandpa's room where his grandpa was just getting up.

"Morning Grandpa." Yugi said with a bright smile on his face. Solomon said good morning as well but was still half asleep making it sound dead. Yugi closed the door behind him so he could get dressed.

Yami had just finished his breakfast when he heard Yugi get out of the shower not wanting it to get cold and also didn't think he should eat with guest in his boxers.

Yami went in his room and grabbed a few things to wear and then called out to Solomon seeing him pass his door "I made your breakfast, it's in the oven." Solomon called back a thank you and then Yami went to the room he knew Yugi was in.

he knocked softly to get Yugi's attention and then told him through the door "Yugi, I made your breakfast, I put it in the oven so it wouldn't get cold."

"Ok, thank you Yami!" Yugi called back and Yami went to take a shower.

Yugi came out of the guest room wearing a black tank top with leather black pants his normal attire. He made his way to the kitchen and got his breakfast from the oven. They quickly ate and Yugi heard Yami get out of the shower and make his way over here having dressed in the bathroom.

He wore a simple white t-shirt with some darker jeans with a couple rips in them also with his normal belt and hat.

Yugi smiled at him telling him thank you again for the breakfast. Yami said it was nothing but they didn't get up to hug one another. Yami guessed it was because he hadn't told his grandpa about his sexuality and didn't say anything not wanting to blow anything. Yugi finished up along with his grandpa and Yami took the plates placing them in the sink. Yugi thanked him and then turned to his grandpa.

"What are you going to do today Grandpa?" Yugi asked

"Oh I think Jay has one of the saddles out for me he want me to come and met him and Martha after I got up."

Yugi nodded and then got up from his chair and stretched. He went over to the sink and helped Yami wash the dishes real fast. They just got done when they heard Solomon leave.

"Finally." Yami whispered and suddenly grabbed Yugi by the waist and place a kiss on his cheek. Yugi squeaked at the suddenness and then blushed with a smile and giggled.

Yami laid his chin on Yugi's shoulder with his arms crossed around Yugi's small waist.

"I take it you haven't told anyone about your sexuality?" Yami asked.

"no... What about you?" Yugi asked softly

"Just friends." Yami sighed. "They're going to have to find out sooner or later." Yami said. Yugi nodded "Ya I guess they will but I dunno… How come you haven't told your parents? They seem like understanding people."

Yami sighed heavily again. "Well remember when I told you the people who don't approve usually keep their mouth shut?" Yugi nodded "my dad's one of them people… and he keeps his mouth shut but to his family. And I'm pretty sure he'd kill me if I told him the truth."

"I'm sorry, Yami…" Yugi said and turned his head slightly to look at Yami's eyes.

Yami smiled "it's ok Yugi; it's not your fault."

"Yami can we watch a movie?"

Yami chuckled "feeling lazy this morning are we?" Yugi giggled and said yes.

Yami went over and put in a movie as Yugi sat down and waited for Yami. He came back over and sat down putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi smiled and blushed a little not able to help it but loving it at the same time. Yugi leaned his head on Yami's chest and curled his feet up to him.

'He seems so sweet but something tells me he would more than defiantly punched a guy out if they tried at me.' Yugi smiled and suppressed a laugh. 'But he also seems secretive. Maybe he's shy?' Yugi thought to himself.

'God Yugi is so cute. He seems so kind and loving. Probably can't hurt a thing' Yami smiled as he thought to himself.

After a good two hour long movie it ended. Yugi sat up when Yami shifted to get up and looked around for a clock.

"God, it's already one." Yami looked over at Yugi and then at the clock near the TV and chuckled.

"When are they going to get back?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged as he walked back to Yugi.

"Well I need to get a few things anyway you wanna come with?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded eagerly.

They went outside and to the side of the house where Yami's truck sat. They quickly got in and then headed out into town.

They pulled up to a placed named Murdock's. Yugi looked it over and then at Yami "what's this place?"

"This is where we get our feed and things for the cattle, horses and what not." Yami said as he climbed out of the truck.

When they got inside Yugi looked around to see a clothing part of the store that looked like it was made for Yami. And Yugi smiled. Then there would a lot of things that were packed in bundles that Yugi wasn't sure what they were. And some tubs with lights shining in them.

He followed Yami to the clothing part till the stopped section with hats only. Yami picked up a white one and felt the brim up. Then placed it on Yugi's head with a smile. Yugi looked up at it and smiled.

"Not really one for hats?" Yami asked with some amusement in his voice. Yugi took it off and put it on the other hats like it "I just don't think they fit me." Yugi giggled. "But I like the way they look on you." Yugi said and smiled.

Yami chuckled and looked through the hats for a second. Then started to head to the tubs with the lights in them. There was about twelve of them and they started to make noise. Yugi looked over one "AW their so cute, Yami!" he said trying to be hushed. In the tubs where baby chicks, Yugi looked over to see more baby chicks but with different coloring and he figured they separated them by types. Yami chuckled and picked up a white and black one Yugi looked in awe at Yami's hands and then reached to pet it on the head.

Yami smiled at Yugi and then when he was done set the chick back down and went to a tub at the end. Yugi looked over it to see baby ducks and did the same thing to which Yami laughed.

Again he picked one up and Yugi petted it.

"You wanna hold it?" Yugi smiled brightly and nodded holding out both hands. Yami placed the duckling in his small hands and Yugi clamped them down softly so it didn't try to jump out.

"It's so soft." Yugi giggled. Yami smiled and petted the ducklings head with his finger. After a few more they went and got some feed, checked out and headed back to the truck to load it.

Yami started the truck and Yugi scooted over to be with him, blushing just a little. Yami placed an arm around his shoulders again and Yugi sighed in content. They started to drive around the town just for a better look then what they got last time and Yugi took in every sight. There were a lot of old building and none of them went over three stories.

Soon Yugi felt a vibration in Yami's pocket and Yami shifted to grab a black flip phone. Yugi watched him 'I didn't even know he had a phone.' Yugi thought to himself.

"Hello?" Yami answered. "oh ok… ya we can do that… I just got some feed, I'm with Yugi… ya I got money… ok… kay'… yup… love you too, bye."

"Who was that?" Yugi asked.

"Oh just mom. She said they were going to be out in town all night again so just to pick up some fast food." Yami said.

Yugi looked at the clock reading it was already seven.

"Ok, sounds good to me. What do you want to eat?" Yugi asked.

"It's up to you." Yami chuckled.

"Hmmm… McDonalds sound ok to you? I could go for a nasty burger." Yugi smiled. Yami raised an eyebrow "a nasty burger?" he inquired.

"You've never had a nasty burger? It's the best" Yugi laughed.

Yami chuckled and then went in the drive threw. Yugi told him to get a mcdouble and a spicy chicken from the dollar menu. Yami did just that for them both with some dollar fry's and got a DR. pepper for him and Yugi said sprite knowing what he was going to ask.

They got their food and then parked in the parking lot to eat. Yugi finished off his fry's and then took a drink. He grabbed his sandwiches and unwrapped them both Yami watched so he could copy him.

"All you have to do is put them together." Yugi smiled. He discarded the bun under the chicken that had nothing on it and then turned the one on the hamburger with the onions and ketchup on it over placing the chicken on it.

"Ta-da!" Yugi giggled. Yami lifted an eyebrow and Yugi looked over and giggled "I know it looks weird but just do it." Yugi laughed and Yami laughed with him and did the same thing to his food. Yugi started to eat and Yami still looked hesitant but did as Yugi did.

"Wow, that's actually good." Yami laughed.

"See I told you!" Yugi laughed with.

(A/N: you need to try these xD I love nasty burgers lol their the best snack in the world lol)

"Where did you learn to do this? It doesn't exactly look like something everyone would think about doing." Yami said with a smirk.

"Err well actually I learned it from being with pot heads…" he laughed a little nervous.

Yami was a little surprised but laughed and Yugi joined him.

"what were ya doing with people like that?" Yami asked

"eh, I'm not sure. I was with joun' when some of his friends I didn't know called and ya it went from there." Yugi said. Yami chuckled a bit and they finished their nasty burgers

suddenly Yami's phone buzzed again and Yugi looked over to see Yami grabbing it. He flipped it open and read it was from Cody 'hey me and Zac wanna go to the tunnels you wanna go?' Yami quickly texted back a sure and told them to meet them at the McDonalds parking lot.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked

"Cody, he wants to go to the tunnels and wanted to know if we wanted to come with. I told him sure, hope you don't mind I figured we had nothing better to do tonight." He chuckled and Yugi smiled.

"I don't mind." Yugi smiled.

And few minutes later a beat up looking truck pulled up next to Yami's and they both rolled down the windows.

"Hey Cody, Zac." Yami said. Yugi leaned forward and waved.

"Hey Yami, and err… Yugi was it?" Yugi nodded.

"You guys just wanna take my truck?" Cody and Zac looked at one another and then shut off their truck.

Zac looked a little taller than Yami with short spiked brown hair. He wore a black t-shirt and some old jeans. Cody wore a red shirt with some blue jeans.

They climbed in and Yami drove off. Zac shifted so he could hold his hand out to Yugi "hi I'm Zac."

Yugi shook his hand "hi, I'm Yugi." But Yami recognized this tactic

"hey Zac hands off ya hear?" Zac sat back "I have no idea what you're talking about, Yami."

"Sure Zac sure." Yami chuckled and then wrapped his arm around Yugi just to make his point.

Yugi reached over and started some music with the brad paisley CD in. Yami drove up the ramp of the high way and Yugi watched out the windshield of the darkened area.

"Hey Yugi do you know what the tunnels are?" Cody asked. Yugi shifted to look at Cody and shook his head no.

Cody smiled knowing this was going to be fun.

"The tunnels are haunted by all the workers that live there. Some people say they aren't human anymore that their demons." Cody said with an ominous voice trying to scare Yugi more than anything. Yugi gave a worried look "why are the workers haunting it?"

"Well the tunnel was built way back when but only Chinese workers worked there, so a lot of people call them the Chinese tunnels. But anyway, after they were done with it they were killed them any way you can think of, shot, beaten, and pushed in front of the train." Zac said.

Yugi gave a sad look this time "that's horrible…" and everyone agreed. After about twenty minutes Yami pulled to an exit ramp and then followed a dirt road. And Yugi started to feel sick from his nerves. Yugi watched where they were going and saw two sets of rail road tracks that Yami crossed over and then pulled alongside another rail road track and followed it down.

Then he pulled up to a hill where a tunnel that had not been used in years sat. Yugi looked and didn't even see any rail road tracks they had been covered by dirt. Yugi looked back up and gasped when he saw a dark shadow quickly run across in the long grass and disappear.

Yami looked over at Yugi with a smile for some comfort and then reached behind him in the back seat to grab his black jacket and grave it to Yugi. Yami got out followed by Yugi and the other two.

Yugi felt sick and sad but he didn't know why. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and led him to the tunnels when the Zac pointed to something and Yugi looked over seeing another shadow and then clung to Yami' arm.

"Hear that?" Yami asked in a hushed voice. Yugi looked up at Yami and then to the tunnels and listened hearing some quiet whispers. A knot formed in his stomach as they entered the tunnel.

"How far you wanna go?" Zac asked.

"Just to the cubby holes." Cody said.

They kept walking the whole time Yugi saw things in the corner of his eyes and whispers. Finally they reached a hole in the wall that was obviously man built for when the train came by to hide in these.

Yami went in with Yugi still attached to him. They looked around for a little bit until Yugi noticed that Zac was gone.

"Where's Zac?" Yugi whispered.

Yami and Cody looked in each direction and Yami had a pretty good idea where he was. Yugi slacked his arm and then Yami walked over to the mouth of the tunnel telling the others to stay with a lift of his hand. He crouched down with a smile on his face and then suddenly leaped to the side of the tunnel and out of view of the others. They heard Zac scream as Yami have off a roar and Yugi laughed and ran over to them with Cody. They found Yami helping Zac up laughing and Zac hit Yami on the arm.

Then suddenly they all snapped their heads around hearing a deep growl come from the tunnels. Yugi squeaked and grabbed onto Yami. Yami wrapped an arm around him for comfort.

"Please tell me you guys heard that…" Yugi whispered and they all nodded.

"Come on; let's go they're getting pissed." Yami said.

Yami walked Yugi to the truck and helped him in on the driver's side quickly starting the engine and driving off.

On the way home they shared stories of other times they had gone to the tunnels, Yugi listening in complete awe that anything like this could happen. Yami drove Zac and Cody home and then headed on their way.

Yugi would normally be tired by now but was completely awake and listened to the song playing. After a little while they pulled up to the side of the house and Yami sighed to which Yugi looked up giving a smile.

Yami looked back down at him and smiled back. Yugi blushed slightly and started to close his eyes leaning forward. Yami leaned forward as well and the gently pressed their lips together. Yami shifted and pressed harder and Yugi shifted with him gripping his strong shoulders with his hands. They broke apart momentarily for a quick breath before pressing back. Yami wound his arm around Yugi's waist the other on his neck and Yugi put one of his arms around his neck. Yami pressed just a bit harder and Yugi couldn't stop a small moan.

Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi gasped but Yami did plunge in not wanting to scare Yugi away. Yugi understood and wanted to try so kept his mouth open deepening the kiss. Yami tongue went in making Yugi moan. Yugi's tongue shyly went to play with Yami's and this time it was Yami's turn to give off a deep growl that almost scared Yugi but at the same time liked it.

they fought for a bit before breaking away for air their tongue's still connected by a thin string that quickly snapped. They truck started to get colder and Yugi whispered "let's go inside…"

Yami smirked and they unwound themselves to get out. Yugi held onto Yami's arm as they walked inside when a thought popped into his head.

"Yami, what about the cows?" Yugi asked a little worried.

"Their ok, they can stay out. We were only bringing them in because we needed to brand a few, but were done with that now." Yami said with a smile. And with that Yami leaned down again and pressed his lips to Yugi's again but this time it was different it was sweeter rather than filled with lust. Yugi pressed up and sighed softly.

Yami pulled back and kissed him on the cheek knowing if he went farther he would have something he needed to take care of.

"Ready for bed?" Yami asked with a slight bit of lust in his voice. Yugi nodded and hugged Yami not wanting to let go, Yami hugged back.

Slowly they parted and Yugi gave a cute yawn and Yugi went to get in his P.J.'s. He came back to Yami when he was done and sat down on the bed.

"Yugi?" Yami asked a little concerned maybe he did something wrong. He looked up at Yami sweetly and smiled. Yami crawled up on the bed and looked in Yugi's eyes and giving a sweet smile.

"you look to tired Yugi, why not go to bed?"

"I just wanna be with you for a little longer…" Yugi said the sleep already making its way into his voice. Yami's heart melted and then layer down patting the spot next to him. Yugi crawled up to him and cuddled into his chest. Yami took off his hat and place it on the floor and then wrapped his arm around Yugi.

Yugi sat there listening to his heart beat and the sound of his breathing. Yugi sighed with content and they sat there in the dark just happy to be with each other.

"Thank you for the nice day… the nice week." Yugi whispered

Yami chuckled softly "you're welcome Yugi."

Soon Yugi's eyes started to flutter shut and sleep claimed his body and mind. Yami heard Yugi's breathing slow as he fell asleep and smiled.

As much as he wanted just to stay that way he knew he would be in for it when his father got home. He suppressed a sad sigh and then picked Yugi up bridal style to take him to his bed. He covered Yugi and placed a kiss on his forehead head back out and falling asleep himself.

Yugi sighed softly as he was brought from the dream world to reality. He opened his eyes to see the room filled with light from the sun and wondered what time it was. He got up slowly and went out to the living room and smiled when he saw Yami was still asleep.

'And here I though he just liked getting up early.' Yugi thought to himself and went over to Yami's bed side. He quickly glanced over near the TV where a clock sat to read it was already 10. He looked back over at Yami and bend down slightly reaching a hand to his shoulder.

Suddenly Yami sat up grabbing Yugi by the waist and then rolled over to bring him into the bed making Yugi nearly scream. Yami laughed and Yugi did a fake pout but couldn't hold it long laughing with. He lightly smacked Yami's arm for what he just did but Yami only smiled with another laugh and brought Yugi closer to him hugging his waist. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and nuzzled the crook of his neck. Yami did this odd purr that made Yugi smile and do it again.

"I thought you were sleeping." Yugi said

Yami chucked deeply making Yugi blush a little at the alluring sound "I've been up for a little while, I already took a shower and everything."

"Where is everyone?" Yugi asked a little nervous to go any farther like kissing.

"Out with the horses for now but the will come back." Yugi nodded and started to unwrap his arms but instead Yami rolled over so he was straddling Yugi's waist making him gasp and blush. Yugi looked over Yami taking in everything, he was already dressed in a black T-shirt and light blue jeans.

Yugi raised his hands to touch his clothed chest. Yami smiled with a chuckle and leaned down kissing Yugi passionately at first but the kiss suddenly grew hotter. Yami ran his hands down Yugi's sides and Yugi gripped his shoulders sighing contently into the kiss.

Yugi open his mouth shyly to let Yami in. Yami slid his tongue past Yugi's teeth to coax Yugi's to come and play. Yugi started to battle Yami moaning and making Yami groan. They came apart to get a quick breath and Yami dove back into the kiss.

Yugi snaked his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him closer. Yami brought his hands up Yugi's clothed chest brushing his nipples making Yugi gasp and moan. They broke apart again to catch a breath. Yugi's mind was starting to swim in lust and his ability to think straight was soon becoming lost.

"Yami… your parents..." Yugi whispered but instead of responding with words he went back to kiss Yugi.

Yugi knew he was going to need a cold shower now but didn't care. Yami brushed over his nipples again making Yugi moan lightly. Suddenly they both stopped their movement and looked to the door hearing the sounds of Jay's laughter and Solomon talking. Yami quickly got off Yugi and they both scrambled to their feet and off the bed feeling as if though it was sin in its self.

"I-im going to go take a shower, Yami." Yugi said hurriedly and rushed out just as Jay and everyone else came in.

"I see your awake finally." Jay said with a smile and Yami could only nod.

"have you eaten yet?" Jay asked and Yami shook his head no. Jay nodded and said he'd take care of it.

Yugi quickly closed the door the pink blush stained on his cheeks as he leaned against the door. He started to smile a little and giggled as he went to turn on the shower.

Yami went to help his dad but Jay made his sit down telling him to just relax since he went and took care of the horses. Yami sat down smiling the whole time.

"And what are you smiling about?" Jay asked Yami with a smile of his own.

"Oh ya know… just woke up in a good mood is all." Yami chuckled.

He looked over when he hear quiet footsteps come to the room to see Yugi in a light blue shirt that hugged him and some blue jean shorts that showed his legs off nicely. Yugi walked over to Yami and sat down next to him. Jay set their plates in front of them and they both started to eat. Jay and the others sat down with them.

"So what are the plans for today, dad?" Yami asked.

Jay shrugged "why?"

"Well I was wondering if I could use a couple of the horses today." Yami said and Yugi looked up at Yami when he heard this and then looked at Jay for the answer.

"Ya go ahead, Yami." Jay said smiling. Yami thanked him and then finished up along with Yugi. They talked a little more with family and left the house around noon.

As they walked to the horses Yugi looked over to Yami "where are we going?"

Yami smiled "you'll see, did you want to ride alone?"

Yugi blushed slightly "D-do you think I could ride with you again…?"

Yami smiled softly and nodded.

Yami climbed over the fence and turned around to help Yugi down even though he knew he didn't have to anymore. Yugi smiled and fell back into Yami as he let go of the bars.

"I'll be right back, I have to go get the saddle." Yami said. Yugi nodded and Yami left Yugi. Yugi looked around to see Daisy walking up to him. He met her half way and placed his hand on her head.

"Hey Daisy." He greeted and smiled up at her she snorted in reply and pressed her nose to his chest. She left to go grazing and he look over to fire, the young mare running to her. He smiled softly and chuckled. Fire looked up and started to run to him, Yugi got a little nervous which only grew when the young horse didn't start to stop. Yugi held up his hands for the force and closed his eyes until he didn't hear the hooves anymore. He opened his eyes again and saw fire only inches away from him. Yugi sighed loudly in relief and herd Yami laugh. He looked over and laughed with.

(A/N: lol, kay if you haven't been around horses ya this is what they do to play xD. It scares the sh*t out of me every single time lol))

Yami gave a whistle and the horse known as tuck trotted over. Yami patted his neck and quickly saddled him while Yugi petted him timidly not having met this horse yet. He walked over to Yami when he was done and he put his hands on his waist lifting him so he could put his foot in the stirrup. Yugi quickly did so and then leaned forward in Yami's grasp and grabbed the ball of the saddle.

"Ya got it?" Yami asked. "yeah." Yugi said nodding. Yami let go and Yugi swung his leg over.

Yami got the reins and started to lead the horse to the gate and Yugi clamped his legs on the horse and put his hands on the saddle for balance as he had done before. Yami quickly unlocked the gate and Tuck walked through on his own.

Yami locked the gate back up and got on as well. Yugi leaned into his chest handing Yami the reins. Yami clicked for the horse to trot down a dirt road. They talked about various things just learning more about one another. They teased back and forth and the spring air was filled with laughing. After a little while Yugi started to hear rushing water. And the broke through a few trees to a slow part of the river.

"oh wow Yami this is beautiful…" Yugi said in awe.

Yami smiled "I knew ya would like it."

The area was surrounded with trees and bushes making you feel safe from any unwanted eyes. The grass was long and green with various flowers and it never broke into sand how it usually does on lakes and rivers. The river was slowed down just right so you can go swimming.

Yami got off tuck and tied his reins to a tree branch but left enough slack so he could graze. Yugi grabbed the ball of the saddle and sung his leg over. Yami grabbed his hips and guided him down. Yugi turned around in his arms and suddenly gave him a hug.

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said pressed against his chest. Yami chuckled and hugged him back tightly.

They broke apart and Yugi kicked off his shoes and went to the river side.

"Its gunna be cold!" Yami said laughing. Yugi laughed to and put his foot in the water and quickly taking it out.

"God, that really is cold." Yugi said laughing a little. Yami smiled and took off his boots as well and then walked over to Yugi.

Yami stood next to Yugi at the river side and then sat down and Yugi watched for a little before turning back to the river. Yami crossed his ankles and then brought his knees up to them wrapping his arms around them to keep them up but not together.

Yugi stepped in the river again suppressing a shiver and made itself known. And walked around a little to get use to the cold water. Yami started to hum making Yugi look over and walk over to him with a smile. Yami stopped and looked up.

Yugi got on his knees to be eye level with him, Yami let go of his knees and Yugi crawled through them kissing him sweetly. Then he turned around and sat down leaning against his chest and Yami sat up wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist sitting his head on Yugi's shoulder.

"What was that you were humming?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami smiled "She's got it all by Kenny Chesney."

"sing it for me?" Yugi asked turning his head slightly to show Yami his hopefully amethyst eyes.

Yami chuckled and stared to hum the beginning. Yugi sat back and watched the river as Yami started.

"He's got every quality,

From A all the way to Z,

its easy to see he's the perfect boy." Yugi smiled as Yami started and thought back to all their memories.

"He's got everything single thing,

That makes up my wildest dreams,

sometimes I still can't quite believe he's holdin' me cause'," Yami started to tap his foot to keep up the beat and Yugi closed his eyes.

"He's got all my heart, my soul, my wishes,

All my love, my hugs, my kisses,

Everything that means anything at all." Yugi blushed and wondered slightly what ran through his head when he sang or heard song like this now a days, he opened his eyes as Yami sang and watches the long grass sway back and forth in the wind.

"All of my life I've spent a hopin',

I could give someone such devotion,

every sweet memory I can recall

he got it all."

Yami shifted his hands and lock them together around the front of Yugi's stomach and nuzzled his neck slightly and he started a soft rocking motion.

"Ya know that I admit,

that someone to love like this,

only existed in my prayers…" Yami looked out to the river with Yugi and smiled.

"Untill I saw his face,

I knew id found the place,

where I could keep my faith eternally cause',

He's got all my heart, my soul, my wishes,

All my love, my hugs, my kisses,

Everything that means anything at all,

All of my life I've spent a hopin',

I could give someone such devotion,

every sweet memory I can recall,

he got it all…" Yami started to hum the guitar solo on the song. And Yugi smiled to himself.

"All of my life I've spent a hopin',

I could give someone such devotion,

every sweet memory I can recall,

all my heart, my soul, my wishes,

All my love, my hugs, my kisses,

Everything sweet memory I can recall,

He's got it all…"

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's shoulder.

"thank you Yami, you have a very good singing voice." Yugi said and turned in his arms so now he was leaning on Yami's chest with his shoulder giving him a kiss.

"you welcome Yugi, and Thank you." Yami said when they broke apart. Yugi smiled sweetly at him and kissed him again. Yugi took off Yami's hat and set it on the ground and then tangled his hands in Yami's hair.

Suddenly Yugi felt himself being lifted off the ground and he opened his eyes breaking the kiss and looking down to see Yami stepping in the water.

"No, Yami the waters cold!" Yugi said laughing and trying to get down but Yami only laughed and stepped in the farther.

"We still have clothes on!" Yugi exclaimed laughing even more.

Yami was already now waist deep when he threw Yugi in and dived in after him. They both popped out of the water laughing and Yugi splashed Yami with the cold river water. Yami held up his hands and laughed harder.

"You jerk." Yugi said laughing.

Yami smiled and swam over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yes, but I'm your jerk." Yami said and kissed Yugi. Yugi smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Suddenly a thought popped into his head and he kicked out one foot and swept it across making Yami loose his footing and they both fell in the water.

Yugi opened his eyes in the water to see Yami already had his eyes open and was smiling. Yugi smiled back and admired his eyes that seemed to glow in the water. Finally the need for air became too much and the both went back up.

Yugi smiled and shivered a little. Yami took his hand and the both walked out to the grass. Yami took off his shirt and rung it out before putting this back on. Yugi rang is out while it was still on.

"Glad I decided to wear shorts today." Yugi said giggling. Yami chuckled and walked over to a sunny spot lying down and patted the area next to him.

Yugi looked over and smiled walking over to him sitting Indian style in the sun lean back on his hands feeling the sun warm him up. Yami sat up and took him in his arms to warm him up.

Suddenly Yugi crawled over Yami to get to some flowers. Yami raised an eyebrow as he watched Yugi pluck a couple and tie them together. After a little he turned around to show Yami a flower crown. Yami smiled at Yugi.

Yugi smiled and placed it on Yami's head. Yami chuckled softly but deeply and leaned over plucking an Indian red brush flower and put it behind Yugi's ear.

"You're so cute Yugi…" Yami whispered as he leaned in giving him another kiss. Yugi blushed and kissed him back. Yami ran is tongue across Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi gasped like he did the first time. Yami took to this chance and slid is tongue in Yugi's mouth. Yugi gave a hushed moan and a soft pink hue spread across his face. Yugi gripped his shoulders and Yami held onto his back as he guided them both down softly to the grass.

Their tongues started to twist a turn in an attempt to best the other. Yami pulled back slightly for them to catch a gulp of air before going back in. Yami shifted in the kiss and swung his leg over so he was now straddling Yugi's waist. Yami pulled back and went to Yugi's neck his eyes starting to fill with lust. Yugi sighed contently and then gave a loud moan whispering Yami's name as Yami found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Yugi's blush started to darken as he moved his hands to Yami's neck. Yami licked at the spot he had found making Yugi give a cute mew and squirm slightly. Yami started to run his hands down Yugi's sides. Yugi's blush went to a crimson color as Yami lifted Yugi's shirt slightly allowing his hands to crawl up his chest. Yugi moaned as Yami brushed over his nipples.

Yami thumbed over his nipples repeatedly as he went back to Yugi's mouth sliding in his tongue immediately. Yugi moaned into the kiss making Yami growl. Yami pinched in nipples slightly making Yugi gasp but moan in the end and then ran in hands up and down Yugi's sides again and gripped his hips.

Yugi shyly moved his hands from his neck and went for the hem of Yami's shirt. He lightly took it in his hands and started to go up until Yami's stomach was uncovered.

Tuck suddenly snorted loudly and stomped at the ground.

Both boys looked up at the horse and Yugi giggled.

Yami smiled "should we get back home?" Tuck snorted again and Yami chuckled. Yugi sighed and Yami got up off of him helping him up.

They walked over to Tuck and Yami helped Yugi up like always and then got up himself. Yugi leaned into Yami again and Yami wrapped an arm around his stomach. Yami gave two soft clicks like before and Tuck went off.

The ride back was just as fun as the ride there, Yugi couldn't help but feel he was falling harder and harder for Yami, and for Yami it was the same way. Yami swung his leg off tuck and hit the ground gracefully. He led the horse to the gate and helped Yugi down stealing a quick kiss.

They climbed up and down the fence and headed inside smelling the food already.

"Wow, smells good." Yami said as he and Yugi walked through the door and Yugi hummed in agreement. Martha smiled and told them it was just about done. Jay and Solomon in the kitchen helping.

"Why don't you boy have a seat, I think we got it covered." Jay said and they followed instructions.

"so how was your day?" Solomon asked.

Both boys smiled and Yugi fought down a blush "it was great grandpa. What about yours?"

"it was nice. We had a cozy day today." Solomon said cheerfully.

"good to hear." Yami said.

Soon everyone was at the table eating their stake, Yugi still could see how they could eat so much but was glad they had figured out he had a smaller stomach. Yami and Yugi told them about their day leaving out a few parts of course and vies versa.

"You boys wanna watch a movie before we head off to bed?" Martha asked. They both nodded and Jay went to pick out a movie while everyone made themselves comfortable. Yugi could help but pout mentally knowing he wasn't going to be able to cuddle with Yami but tried to hide it.

After the movie Yami tried to get the pull out to come out.

"Hey, dad. Why won't this thing open up?" Yami asked looking up after he pulled and pulled.

"Oh I almost forgot. We broke it…" Jay said looking up at the ceiling.

"you broke it? How in the world did you do that?" Yami asked a little shocked.

"eh the thing was old I guess it just crapped out on us." Jay said laughing a little. Yami sighed and put the couch back together.

"Well you are both boys, cant you share a bed?" Martha asked. Yugi immediately looked down and covered his face with his bangs as he felt a blush quickly rise.

Yami tried to hide a small blush himself and nodded. They all said their good nights thinking nothing was wrong. Yami and Yugi waved them off and went to their room.

Yugi immediately started to giggle and Yami smiled at him.

"I hope your ok with this Yugi… I can still sleep on the couch if you want, I don't mind." Yami said his smile turning into a frown.

Yugi smiled softly and him and gave him a quick kiss "I don't mind Yami." He said and hugged him. "but I need to go get changed I'll be right back." Yami nodded. As soon as Yugi left he realized that his P.J.'s where just his boxers and mentally cursed himself. He went over to the closet and starting to look for something to wear. He figured any shirt would do it was the pants that was the problem. Yami started to get desperate and slightly wonder why in the world he had so many pairs of jeans. Suddenly he found a pair of some knee length gym shorts.

'Perfect!' He mentally cheered. He quickly got dressed when he heard a soft knock on his door. Figuring it was Yugi he told he could come in.

Yami crawled in the bed and held the covers up for Yugi. Yugi giggled at the thought of being able to cuddle with Yami. He jumped right in and nuzzled Yami's neck. Yami chuckled and covered them up. Yugi gripped his shoulders lighting and sigh contently when Yami wrapped his arms around his waist. Yugi looked up and Yami and Yami quickly kissed him deeply but didn't go any farther.

The simply sat there but things started to go through Yugi's head. Yugi bit his lip nervously and looked up at Yami again he had his eyes closed but was clearly not asleep.

"Y-Yami?" Yami nuzzled Yugi and hummed in response.

"Are… "Yugi stopped himself and started to blush, he took a deep breath and blurted it out "Yami, are you a virgin?" Yugi hid his face in Yami's chest to hide his blush. Yami's eyes snapped open at the question and looked down at the mane of hair nuzzling him.

"Err well… no, but I'm not exactly pro if you catch my drift." Yami said still a little stunned. Yugi blushed harder at Yami's honesty.

"Why do you ask?" Yami asked softly. Yugi mumbled something that obviously wasn't words just embarrassed mumbling.

"Yugi, are you?" Yami tried a different question and smiled softly. Yugi nodded against his chest.

"that's nothing to be ashamed of Yugi." Yami said and hugged Yugi's back with one arm and the other cup the back of his neck trying to be reassuring. Yugi looked up and Yami the blush noticeable even in the dark.

"But, what if I'm… ya know bad at it…" Yugi said his face still to Yami but his eyes looked down. Yami was confused by all these odd questions; did Yugi want to give himself to him?

Yami kissed his forehead and pressed him in another hug. "It'll be just fine when you finally do give yourself to someone special. Why all the sudden questions?" Yami said trying not to let Yugi see his slight amusement.

"I… you… just feel really special to me… and I know that, that's something lovers do…" Yami blushed realizing where this was going.

"Yugi," Yami softly interrupted "I won't do anything to you your not ready for… when you think you're ready and you truly feel you want to give yourself to me then we will cross that bridge. But not until you're ready…" Yami said softly. Yugi felt tears prick at his eyes at the loving words and nodded fearing his voice would betray him.

Yami smiled and closed his eyes telling Yugi goodnight and Yugi said it back.

Yami quickly went to sleep and Yugi stayed up listening to the soft breathing and thinking about the things they just talked about. It wasn't like he didn't want to give himself to Yami, he really like him, there was just something different about him that made him feel safe and he knew Yami would take good care of his heart.

He wasn't like other guys usually by now they try to get into his pants, and sure Yami teased his body a little during their make out sessions but he never went too far. Yugi always was comfortable with it. And never once had he tried to take off his pants or something…

after what seemed like hours of pondering this he finally decided Yami was the one he really wanted to give himself to, but that didn't make him any less scared to do it.

Yugi sighed softly to try and calm his nerves and tried to go to sleep cuddled in Yami's arms. Slowly sleep took over.

Yami made a soft groan as he opened his eyes looking at the time. It was now about six in the morning. He sighed and looked down at Yugi cradled in his arms and smiled softly, it has been about a week of him waking up to find Yugi in his arms in the morning and Yami simply loved it.

They had made that spot by the lake a regular thing and he only found himself loving Yugi more with each passing day.

Yami smiled and nuzzled Yugi softly so he didn't wake him up but he doubted he would Yugi was a pretty heavy sleeper. Yami climbed out of bed to go take a shower and get something to eat.

A few hours later Yami came back in the room to see Yugi still sleeping. He wouldn't normally wake him up but he had something planned for the two of them today.

Yami closed the door just to be safe and then went to Yugi bending down to give him a kiss on the forehead. Yami softly shook Yugi by the shoulder and called out to him. Yugi made a small noise that turned into a cute little growl as he opened his eyes.

Yami smiled and told him good morning Yugi looked back but didn't seem to absorb the words still half asleep. Yami tried his best not to laugh at Yugi's face but it was so cute.

"Yami…?" Yugi finally said sleep still dripping in his voice.

Yami gave him a smirk "Yugi get dressed I have a surprise for you." Yugi stared at him blankly for a second and then got up. Yami followed him out of the room and parted in the hall.

Yami quickly made Yugi breakfast knowing that would help him wake up.

Yugi quietly went into his grandpa's room and got dressed in a pair of white shorts and a black T-shirt with the YinYang sign on it. Yugi went and brushed his teeth and then met Yami in the kitchen. Yami greeted him and Yugi smiled but he still looked pretty tired and Yami almost regretted waking the poor boy up but it would be worth it and he could always sleep in the truck.

Yugi quickly ate his breakfast and then got up thanking Yami and gave him a quick hug.

"So, where are we going?" Yugi asked.

Yami was a little surprised and amused that Yugi remembered a word he had said to him "you'll see." He said with a smirk and stood up leading Yugi to his truck.

"do your parents and grandpa already know we are leaving?" Yugi asked and Yami told him yup opening the passenger door for him and going to his own.

Yugi smiled and scooted to the middle curling his feet up in the seats leaning into Yami. Yami started the truck and then wrapped an arm around his boyfriend as he backed out and heading to the main road.

Yugi simply watched till they got to the highway as Yami quickly sped up to 80 mph and set the cruise.

"So, do I at least get a hint?" Yugi asked with a hopeful smile.

Yami chuckled "well, we are going to Salt Lake if that helps."

Since Yugi wasn't from here it didn't help what so ever and Yugi knew Yami knew that. He gave a sigh and Yami chuckled more and told him to trust him. Yugi smiled softly and said ok. He reached over to the now familiar CD's grabbing at Trace Adkins.

About an hour and a half later they reached a city that almost made Yugi home sick for the city but would much rather be with Yami at the moment. Yugi watched and looked at the various buildings and cars as the maneuvered around traffic.

Yugi looked out through Yam's window and saw an amusement park. Yugi's eyes lit up immediately as they turned into the park and found a parking place.

"Oh Yami! This will be so much fun! Thank you so much!" He said the excitement starting the bubble over and Yami feared he would explode in his truck if they didn't hurry and get over there. Yami smiled hugging Yugi quickly before they both got out.

"So which one first?" Yami asked as they walked into the park. Yugi looked around and saw a roller coaster that was still made of wood, another next to it that took you straight up and the straight back down along with others like the octopus and a few kiddy rides. But the parked looked as if it went for a mile. Yugi couldn't stop smiling and took Yami's hand leading him to the white roller coaster to get started.

It was already five and they had ridden about half the rides in the park when they decided to get something to eat. They stopped at one of the stands getting some nachos and a large Pepsi for them to share and sat down at one of the many tables located in the food court area.

Yugi had smile plastered to his face as they started to eat.

"Thank you for all this, Yami." Yugi said between bites.

"Its no problem is glad you're enjoying it so much." Yami said with a slight chuckle.

Yugi simply looked around the park looking for what to ride next when a thought appeared into his head. 'I told myself a week ago I wanted Yami to be the one… but I still haven't done anything to show that..' He thought to himself as his stare became more distinct. 'I mean we have been getting closer and closer but… ' he though and mentally sighing. 'But I'm just to scared to say anything… I don't think he'll hurt me but it's still a scary thought…maybe if I talk to Joey…?' he thought and lowered his gaze to the ground. 'no, I'm sure he doesn't want to hear about that…' Yugi had to suppress a sigh at the thoughts.

Yugi swallowed what was in his mouth and looked down at the table thinking of a way to tell Yami that he was more than sure he wanted his first to be him. But the fact that he wasn't going to be here in America forever was making him feel pressured.

"You ok Yugi?" Yami suddenly asked ripping him of his thoughts. Yugi looked up and nodded with a bright smile hoping to convince him. Yami raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"Ready for the rest of the rides?" Yami asked and Yugi's eyes brightened again as he nodded standing up.

They threw away what was left and headed to the rides holding hands. Normally they wouldn't do this in fear that someone they knew would see them but since they were out of state it was more than likely they would never see any of these people again.

"I think we just about covered all the rides." Yami said with a chuckle after a few more hours past. It was now about seven thirty and the sun was setting. Yugi nodded in agreement when he suddenly saw a plushy of Kuribo and he smiled brightly. Yami noted this and looked over to see what he was looking at when he saw the stuffed monster. It was a shooting game and he was confident he could get it.

Yami took Yugi's hand and lead him over to the game stand. He showed him a bracelet on his wrist that told everyone in the park they could go on anything without pay. The man nodded and turned on the machine. Little yellow ducks started to appear and Yami shot everyone he saw with ease.

Yugi was cheering him on in the back ground after a while he racked enough points to get the plushy. The man got the Kuribo down and gave it to him waving him off.

Yugi beamed as Yami gave him the plushy as well as a kiss on the nose.

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said softly and he looked over his stuffed duel monster. Yami chuckled and took his hand leading him to the Farris wheel. It was the tallest ride in the park and it let you look out to everything.

The seating was circular instead of next to each other like smaller ones. They sat next to each other anyway and waited for them to go up. Yugi hugged his plushy in his small hands and looked out to the people as the ride stared to move. They stopped near the very top so other people could get on and Yugi leaned over to his head rested on Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled and shifted a little as he wrapped his arm around his smaller lover.

"Thank you for all of this again." Yugi said leaning up giving his a kiss on the cheek blushing a cute pink hue. Suddenly the parks lights all went on making everything seem to glow with a spectacular display.

Yami only smiled and turned Yugi's head tilting it up slightly to catch a real kiss. Yugi's eyes fluttered shut and pressed into the kiss a little more. They broke away and looked out to the stars that were starting to make themselves known.

"Did you want to eat here again or…?" Yami asked turning to Yugi.

Yugi gave a shrug "I'm not really that hungry are you?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head no.

Soon the ride ended and they both made their way back to the parking lot holding hands. Yugi's eyes seemed to be glued to the stars as they walked.

"There not as pretty here…" Yugi suddenly said.

"The stars?" Yami guessed seeing as it was what Yugi was staring at.

Yugi gave a small nod and Yami smiled down at him "they will get prettier the closer we are to home." Yugi nodded again and leaned on Yami's arm as they neared the truck.

The both climbed in and were soon on the high way back to the house. Yugi lifted his knees up to his chest still holding the Kuribo plushy and pressed play on the CD player.

An hour and a half later they pulled up to the drive way to see that their parents truck was gone.

"Where are they? Did they tell you?" Yugi asked looking at Yami. Yami shook his head no but figured there would be a note of some sort. Yugi followed Yami into the house to see a note on the fridge.

Yami, we went to the bar for a couple drinks with friends. I hope you two had fun. We will be back soon. Love you.

"Well looks like we have the house to ourselves." Yami said knowing full well when his parents went to the bar they were there till closing. Yugi looked down at his plushy and nodded.

"Why don't you get into something more comfortable?" Yami said giving Yugi a quick hug. Yugi said ok and went on his way. Yami decided to just stay in his jeans and T-shirt and sat on the couch to wait for him.

Yugi leaned up against the door in his grandpa's room and side his bangs covering his eyes. He took a deep breath to try and calm the butterflies that were making themselves known in his stomach. He went over to his clothes to get his stared P.J.'s bottoms and plain white T-shirt that he used to sleep in.

he quickly got dressed and left the Kuribo in the room.

"S-so what do you want to do?" Yugi asked trying to keep his voice from shaking. He knew he wanted this he was just nervous.

Yami turned his head from the show he had randomly turned on and patted the seat next to him. Yugi walked over and sat down curling his feet up to him as he always did. Yami wrapped an arm around him and just relaxed after the long day at the park. Yugi was watching the TV as well trying to get his mind off the subject.

"Yugi are you sure your ok?" Yami asked and looked down his crimson eyes filled with concern. Yugi nodded with a soft smile. Yami furrowed his eyebrows in a worried fashion and used his free hand to make Yugi look his straight in the eye.

"if something is bothering you, you can always come to me Yugi."

Yugi opened his mouth to say something when the phone suddenly rang. They both looked over to the phone hanging on the wall near the fridge. Yami sighed sarcastically thinking 'perfect timing' to himself as he got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Yami asked

"hey… uh is Yugi there?" Yami raised an eye brow. The accent was an odd mix of Japanese and Britain.

"Er, ya hold on." Yami said.

"It's for you Yugi." Yugi looked over with a questioning look and went over to the phone. Yami handed Yugi the phone and went to go sit down.

"Hello?" Yugi asked softly.

"Where the hell have you been Yug'? no calls no E-mails no nothing!"

"Joey? How did you get this number?" Yugi asked as he smiled brightly with a cute giggle.

"Oh I have my ways. But seriously how are you?" Joey said the smiled obvious in his voice.

"I'm great Joey, it's been fun here. I'm even seeing someone…" Yugi said softly turning to the kitchen with a small happy blush.

"Really? Who?"

"The guy who answered the phone earlier... his name is Yami." Yugi answered his bubbly friend.

"That's great I'm happy for ya." Joey said a little more calmly.

"Joey, c-can I ask you something?" Yugi said his voice starting to waver.

"Ya anything. What is it?" Joey asked.

"Well…" Yugi tried to make his voice small so only Joey could hear but he was unsure of how well this would work "does it hurt…? Y-your first time…?" Yugi asked.

The phone went silent for a second "why?" finally came the sly reply that made Yugi's blush darken.

"J-just answer me…" Yugi said in a hurried tone but it seemed to trial at the end.

"Well, I won't lie it did at first. But I don't think Seto really knew what he was doing." Joey replied in all honestly.

"Ok. Well hey I'll call you back ok? It's about time we go to bed."

"Oh that's right I forgot about the time difference. Sorry about that Yug'"

"its ok Joey." Yugi said with a giggle "night Joey."

"Night Yug'" Joey said back and they hung the phone back up.

"Who was that?" Yami asked when he heard the phone click in the receiver.

"oh that was Joey, my best friend back in Japan." Yugi said as he sat back down with Yami. They left it at that and turned back to the TV.

Yugi nuzzled at the crook of Yami's neck making him smile and turn to kiss Yugi's forehead. Yugi turn his head up a little more kissing Yami on the lips. Getting the idea Yami shifted and picked Yugi up so his sat on his lap, not straddling but so he could get better access.

Yami kissed him again with a little more passion making Yugi do a soft sigh into the kiss. Yami ran his tongue across Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi gladly let him in. they battled for a few minutes before Yugi shifted in Yami's lap so his legs where now on either side of Yami. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist bringing him closer as they deepened the kiss.

It wasn't long till Yugi started to move his knees in an odd way and Yami took this as discomfort. He wrapped one arm around his back and placed one under Yugi's thigh making Yugi jump slightly. Yami stood up and carried Yugi to the room they shared for a more comfortable place.

They broke the kiss and Yami laid Yugi down gently crawling up on top of him kissing Yugi deeply making him moan.

Yami's hands started to wander around Yugi's sides lifting his shirt as they went but stopped when he remembered the setting they were now in not wanting to make Yugi uncomfortable. He pulled the shirt back down a little ways and left Yugi's mouth for his neck.

Yugi moaned a little louder as Yami went to the sensitive spots he already knew of. Yami looked into Yugi's half lidded amethyst eyes as a pink hue seemed to stain his cheeks. Yami smiled and then started to get off Yugi went he felt small hands grip his shoulders. Yami looked back with a questioning look.

"D-don't stop… " Yugi said looking straight into Yami's eyes with a pleading look.

Yami simply took this as an ok to go for the shirt like a few other times and lifted his shirt again sucking at a soft spot on his neck. Yugi made a mewl as Yami thumbed over his nipples. Yugi shakily took off his shirt as Yami worked on him moving as the shirt passed by but then went back.

Yami pinched one of Yugi's nipples making Yugi gasp slightly. Yami look over at Yugi and kissed him on the lips getting into another make out session.

Yami finally broke the kiss and tried again to get off Yugi still worried about going to far when he was stopped again. Yami looked over at Yugi's lust and worried filled gazed with a look of questioning on his own.

"please… don't s-stop…" Yugi begged quietly

"Yugi… are you sure?" Yami asked his eyes starting to fill with concern. Yugi nodded his blush deepening. Yami's gaze turned softer as his kissed Yugi more passionately. They held there for a few seconds before Yami sat up a little sliding down to Yugi's chest licking at the soft flesh there making Yugi keen and mewl.

Suddenly Yugi felt wandering hands at his sides again and a mouth enclose on his nipple. Yugi gasped as his blushed started to darken once more in color. Yami sat up again riding himself of his black T-shirt and throwing the garment on the floor.

Yugi took this time to explore Yami as well reaching his hands up to Yami's muscular chest. Yami gave a slightly smirk and bent down reaching for the hem of Yugi's pants tugging at them silently asking for permission. Yugi rested his hands on either side of his head and gave the look of approval to Yami.

Yami slid back up connecting their mouths in a searing kiss distracting Yugi as he worked Yugi's pants. Yugi noted his pants were a little loser now furrowed his eyebrows in concern but tried to hide the fear in his eyes.

Yami moved his hands to Yugi's hips sliding them downward along with his pants and boxers. Yami broke the kiss to look at Yugi's blush stained face his amethyst eyes shining with love and nervousness.

Yami sat up all the way ridding Yugi fully of his pants and boxers throwing them to the floor.

This was when Yugi finally realized he was naked in front of someone for the first time and bent his knees slightly wanting to hide.

Yami smiled at the cute reaction and place a hand on Yugi's thigh sliding it up and down in a soothing manner trying to get Yugi more comfortable. Yugi closed his eyes and let his legs relax more with a small whimper.

Yami smiled softly and shifted so Yugi's legs were not on either side of him making Yugi spread his legs a bit more. Yami settled on his stomach in front of Yugi's erection. Yugi squirmed a little as Yami placed his hands on the insides of his thighs to stop any bucking.

Yami drew his tongue along the underside of Yugi's cock making him moan louder. Yami kept at this for a little simply licking at Yugi till he finally took him fully in his mouth. Yugi let out another strong moan his legs squirming a bit.

"A-ahh… Yami…" Yugi whispered as Yami started to bob his head setting a good rhythm. Yami swirled his tongue around Yugi as he bobbed. Yugi could feel the pleasure building and knew he would last much longer.

"Y-Yami… i-I cant.." Yugi tried desperately to warn Yami but Yami only went faster. Till finally "Yami… i- I'm Gu-UHHNN" Yugi said as his eyes squeezed close in his climax. Yami swallowed everything and released Yugi slowly sliding his tongue on the sensitive flesh earning a small gasp.

Yugi opened his now dazed eyes to look into crimson ones. Yugi offered a smile as Yami came down and kissed him deeply. Yami ended the kiss and reached into a drawer on his night stand fishing out some honey suckle lotion. He laid it back on the bed and quickly sat up undoing his belt and pants discarding them to the clothing pile on the floor.

Yugi took in the side of Yami and noted he was a lot larger then he thought.

Yugi looked into Yami's eyes with concern to which Yami returned the look with a bit of question in them.

"Y-Yami I d-don't think…" Yugi stuttered getting more nervous.

"Yugi…" Yami softly interrupted "We don't have to go any farther, if you want to stop we can."

Yugi fell silent and shook his head no taking a deep breath silently.

"I promise to make this as less painful as I can…" Yami said softly kissing Yugi on the neck. Yugi nodded and let Yami continue.

Yami sat up placing his hands under Yugi's knees spreading his legs as far as they would go. Grabbing the bottle of make shift lube he slicked up three fingers and placed once at Yugi entrance.

Yami used this finger to massage this tight ring trying to get them to loosen some. Finally it worked and Yami quickly slipped in the first finger making Yup gasp loudly.

"You ok?" Yami asked in concern he had hurt him.

Yugi shook his head no "N-no it just felt weird…"

Yami smiled a little and started to pump the one finger slowly. Once he was sure Yugi had gotten use to one he added another pumping them a little faster.

"Your beautiful Yugi…" Yami said suddenly.

Yugi smiled and looked down at him when Yami suddenly added the third finger making him arch his back and gasp.

'Yami is good at this I still haven't felt any pain…' Yugi thought to himself as Yami started to thrust his fingers inside him. Yugi gave a mewl that turned into a heated moan with his eyes snapping open as Yami hit his special spot. Yami gave a victory smirk and started to thrust to that spot gently at first gradually increased. Yugi started to move with his fingers wantonly.

Yami withdrew his fingers earning a small moan of disapproval. Yami smiled at Yugi and leaned down giving him a kiss as he reached for the lotion once more.

He poured a generous amount in his hand and quickly spread it along his length. Yugi closed his legs again not really thinking about it as he watched Yami pleasure himself.

Yami grabbed Yugi's legs under the knees again spreading them and pinning them to the bed. Yugi whimpered as Yami positioned himself at his entrance.

Yugi closed his eyes waiting for any pain but he only felt lips on his. He opened his eyes again went Yami pulled back.

Yami started to push his way inside making Yugi give a slight hiss of pain but it wasn't much. Once the tip was in he quickly slid all the way inside making Yugi gasp.

Yami held perfectly still until Yugi adjusted. Soon Yugi rolled his hips as a sigh he was ready. But the roll of his hips mad Yami growl in pleasure and Yugi did it again as an experiment. Yami gave another growl leaning down so his hands could keep him up. Yugi started to grind on Yami with his own victory smirk.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered as he gripped the side of his hip with his right hand panting.

Yugi smiled a little and stopped his movement now fully prepared. Yami kept his hand on his hip as he started a slow rocking motion. Yugi gave a moan and gripped Yami's shoulders. Yami gave a short grunt as he felt Yugi's walls pulsate with a wave of pleasure when he hit his spot again.

Yugi met him thrust for thrust telling Yami he could go faster to which Yami quickly complied.

Soon both bodies were crashing together in waves of pleasure and Yugi's moans became constant.

Yugi's walls started to pulsate more quickly telling Yugi he was nearing his end. Yami reached between them with his other hand sitting up. The other hand still on Yugi's hip. And started to pump Yugi's erection making the smaller give off a loud moan to the double attack.

Yugi's moaned started to get louder ending them with pleasure filled "uh's"

Yami heard his name being whispered and he gave Yugi's cock one finally squeeze making Yugi splash his essence on their stomachs with a loud moan. Yami's rhythm started to fail as he started to climax himself. Yami gave a growl as he came inside Yugi.

Yami shakily lowered himself onto Yugi as Yugi wrapped his arms around him in a loving embrace.

"I love you Yami…" Yugi whispered in his ear.

Yami gave a smirk "I love you too Yugi."

Yami pulled out of his lover and got up wiping Yugi and him off with the first cloth he found throwing it to the floor figuring he could wash it later. Yami grabbed Yugi's boxers and put them on for him and quickly pulling a pair on him as well just in case his parents looked in on them while they were asleep.

Yami climbed back into bed covering him and the tired Yugi that snuggled next to him.

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover and quickly fell into some much needed sleep.

amethyst orbs opened to see a light filled room with no Yami. Usually he would wake up to see him and he wondered what was wrong but remembered today was the rodeo he was probably excited.

Yugi sighed and pushed himself up giving a yawn. It was now the weekend and Yugi was told the rodeo would be in for at least three days Yami was in the first set up.

Yugi heard the door open to see Yami smiling.

"Hey good morning Yugi." He said softly.

"Morning Yami.." Yugi said still half asleep.

"I made breakfast for whenever you're ready."

Yugi gave a nod and Yami left him to get dressed.

After breakfast they went out and started to brush out the horses as Yami explained to Yugi how the rodeo would work and which categories he was in. he was in for barrel racing, calf roping and of course bull riding.

The bull riding made Yugi nervous for some reason, he felt he shouldn't go but she brushed it off trying not to think any more of the subject. He asked if Zac and Cody would be there to which Yami said they should be they don't usually miss them just cause there isn't anything better to do.

Then he asked about his parents and Yami nodded.

Around seven they headed out to the rodeo with the horse known as Sam, Yami's favorite, in the trailer.

Yami's parents and Yugi's grandfather were already in the stands waiting for the show to start. Yami parked his truck and the trailer turning the car off.

"nervous?" Yugi asked suddenly.

"Nah, ive done it plenty of times before." Yami said turning to Yugi with a smile before getting out. But Yugi still couldn't shake the feeling something bad would happen.

Yami unlocked the trailer and unloaded Sam. He quickly saddled him up and lead him over to the gates where the rest of the people who were in the rodeo waited. First up was always barrel racing. Yugi hugged Yami good luck since a kiss was out of the question and ran off the stands to find Zac or Cody.

A lady came by with a flyer that had a large three on it. Yami smiled as they greeted each other before he turned around letting her pin it to his shirt.

After a few people who had been called with great scores Yami's named was called up. Yami smiled with excitement and lead Sam to the starting stable. Once there he mounted his horse grabbing the reins with one hand and the other ready to get the horse going faster.

With the simple tip of his had the gate was swung open and Yami kicked softly to get the horse going quick. Yami grabbed the reins with the other hand and steered Sam around the first barrel grazing it with his leg at they went.

Yami snapped the reins and Sam picked up speed for the next barrel. Yugi cheered full heartedly for Yami as he went around the second barrel perfectly. Again Yami snapped the reins for the third barrel and then guided Sam around it again hitting it and making it tip but it went back to its standing place making Yami sigh with relief. Yami kicked the horse again and Sam went as fast as he could to the gate.

"With an outstanding 12.5 second ladies and gentlemen Yami takes the lead!"

Yami smiled to himself and got off Sam patting him as a job well done. Sam gave a few grunts and Yami chuckled. Yami looked up at the stands to see Yugi waving at him with Cody and Zac, he laughed and waved back when one of the people hosting told him that calf racing was next and he would be the third to go. Yami nodded and thanked her and she went off for the others.

After a few minutes of barrel racing the announced the calf roping. Yami led Sam over getting ready knowing this would only take a minute till he was up. He quickly got on and waited and sure enough only a few seconds later he was up. They put same in the starting stable with Yami already on and gave him the rope which he would rope the calf. He tied one end to the ball on Sam's saddle and held the other end in his hand.

They handed him one more which he put in between his teeth. Yami gave a nod and both he and a black calf were released. Yami swung the rope and threw it at the calf. The calf reeled back as the rope went around its neck. Yami jumped off Sam not using the stirrup running to the calf. He quickly grabbed the calf's underbelly flipping him over. He sat on the black mass of fur and grabbed three of his legs using the rope in between his teeth to tie them.

He threw his hands in the air as he stood as a sign he was done.

"6.9 seconds everybody! Another lead for Yami!" the announcer said as Yami ran over to Sam getting back on. He took the calf back to the stable where it could rest and untied it.

next was bronco riding which Yami wasn't in so he figured he's go see Yugi. He tied Sam up near some of the other horses and went to the stands.

"Hey Yugi, Zac, Cody." Yami greeted.

"Yami!" They all chorused in.

"Your doing great out there man!" Zac said and the others nodded in agreement.

Yami smiled and thanked them

"Next is bull riding right?" Cody asked.

"Ya but first I think they're going to do half time so I got a little while."

they nodded and turned back to the bronco riding as Yami rested himself on the gate in front of the stands.

(A/N: I know there are more events then just four but I didn't want to drag it on lol. And normally barrel racing is for girls but some guys do go ahead in it for the fun.)

Once the bronco's where done half time started as the rodeo queen came out on a beautiful white horse standing on the saddle rather than sitting on it. She did a couple tricks on the horse as the steed ran around the ring. While back stage they were getting some of the bulls ready for riding.

Yugi could feel his butterflies again since he knew bull riding was next.

"Yugi, you ok? You seem uneasy." Yami inquired softly.

"Ya I'm ok… just nervous for you I guess." Yugi said with a slight chuckle.

Yami smiled and wrapped an arm around him like any friend would rather then a lover and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Yugi smiled until the announced the next event. Bull riding.

Yami waved them good bye and ran back to the gates. Yugi let out a shaky breath and looked at his feet before looking back up at the first contestant.

"Hey let's get a closer look." Zac said and Cody agreed. Yugi followed them down the stairs till they reached the tall red gates that enclosed the ring.

The point to bull riding is for the person to last 8 seconds without getting kicked off. Simply explanation for a very hard stunt.

after only a few people Yami's name was called riding a bull named shadow.

Yami sucked in a deep breath and climbed the gate that held the bull. Yami jumped over and straight onto the bulls back who was already trying to buck. Yami grabbed the gate to steady himself and with the other grabbed the very tight rope twisting it a bit to get a better grip.

The bull tried to buck a few more times and then Yami let go of the gate keeping his hand up. Yami nodded and the gate was slammed open.

Shadow started to buck Yami wildly twisting in circles. Yami rode out the waves moving in time with the bull. Yugi watched as he bit he bit his lip. The crowed started to count up.

"1..2..3.." They call cheered in unison. Yugi simply whispered it unable to wait till the scary eight seconds were up.

the crowed had gotten to six when something went wrong

Shadow gave a rather hard buck and Yami hit his back on the back of shadow this made a rebound effect and Yami came up fast with momentum.

Yugi's eyes widened as Yami hit the side of his head on one of the bulls dulled horns. Suddenly Yugi couldn't hear the crowd or Zac and Cody, all he could hear was the thump of Yami's limp body hit the ground.

The bull was chased away by a few of the rodeo clowns as Yami laid motionless.

'get up… Get up…please…' Yugi thought in desperation.

When he didn't Yugi climbed the gate without a second thought the tears already starting to stream down his face. He called out Yami's name as he reached him but the paramedics got there first.

He was quickly loaded into the ambulance as Yugi begged to go with. They said it was ok and Yugi jumped in.

The ambulance raced over to the hospital as Yugi held Yami's hand sobbing. Yugi look at Yami's face through tear blurred eyes asking him to open the eyes he loved so much. They gave Yami an IV and wrapped up his head to prevent the bleeding somewhat.

Once they got to the hospital they rushed Yami to the X-ray room to see how far the horn went in and if there would be any damage to his brain. Yugi waited in the waiting room tears still soaking his face as he feared the worse.

Yugi waited for what seemed like endless hours when in reality it had only been about two. By now Yami's friends and family had gotten there and where waiting as Yugi's grandpa tried to console his distraught grandson.

Finally a doctor came out and told them that there wouldn't be any brain damage but they had to go in and get some of the skull fragments. Hearing this only more tears came down Yugi's cheeks. He told them what room he was in and they all rushed over.

They found Yami with his head wrapped, an IV, and the breathing tubes the put in your nose.

Yugi went to Yami's bed side and looked over the broken form.

Yugi gave a shaky breath telling himself that Yami would be ok. Yugi noticed Yami's mother was tearing up leaning on Jay.

Yugi pulled up a chair and sat next to Yami pleading silently for him to wake up. But it seemed like whatever he said Yami wouldn't open his eyes.

The doctor walked in the room to speak with the parents. They wanted to keep Yami over night to monitor his brain activity. They gave the doctor their approval and the doctor exited.

They all prayed for Yami's health. After a half hour they figured the rodeo had to be over and the needed to get Sam and get him home.

"Yugi…" Martha inquired when they were at the door but Yugi was not "We have to get Sam, are you coming?"

Yugi looked over and shook his head no telling them he was going to spend the night. Martha could see there was no changing his mind and nodded. They made their exit and Yugi laid his head down gripping Yami's hand.

Yugi quietly cried himself to sleep that night begging for Yami to open his eyes.

XXXX

Yami groaned, his head hurt, why? He opened his crimson eyes to the darkened room and looked for a clock of some sort. He found on the wall that read 2:00 AM.

Yami gave another groan as his head pounded. He lifted his hand to hold his head went he felt bandages.

Yami noted the things in his nose and tried to lift his other hand but when there was an odd weight on it he looked down to see Yugi sleeping there. Yugi gave a worried look and Took out the nose tubes off with the other hand.

Yami sat quietly watching Yugi when he remembered that he was in the rodeo and that he got hurt bull riding. His head gave another throb of pain making him wince. Yami tried to reach over to Yugi but his body was soar making him moan in pain. Yugi woke up softly hearing this and quickly looked at Yami.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked tears starting to prick at his amethyst eyes again. "Oh thank god your ok!" Yugi exclaimed in a hushed voice getting up and hugging Yami softly figuring his body was sore.

Yami gave a groan but hugged Yugi back.

Yugi started to sob in Yami's chest "I-I thought I had lost you to that stupid bull." Yugi said when he calmed his sobs I bit.

Yami rubbed Yugi's back soothingly hushing him to calm him down. Yugi's sobs turned into hiccups and eventually stopped all together.

"I wouldn't leave you like that." Yami said with a small smile. Yugi crawled into Yami's bed and curled next him his head still on his chest. Yami wrapped his arm around his shoulders and rested the other on his stomach. They both closed their eyes and went back to sleep.

XXXXX

Once it was morning the doctor from before woke Yami up to give a neuron test real quick. They spoke softly letting Yugi sleep further. They did simple things, follow the doctors finger making him wiggle various parts of his body.

after the simple test the doctor gave him some more pain killers and left the room. The pain killers didn't take long to work making him feel tired and a little loopy. Yami started to laugh a little cause of the strong pain killers making Yugi wake up.

"Y-yami? Whats so funny?" He asked sleep still coating his words. Yami's family and Solomon walked in the room finding Yami laughing softly at various things. They asked Yugi about it and he shrugged.

the doctor came back in when he saw the family.

"Hello, your son will be just fine and ready to go home later tonight. I gave him some pain killers and they are making him a little loopy but other then that he's ok." They thanked the doctor and waved him off.

Yugi was entertained to say the least and sat up to watch Yami be loopy.

Jon and Martha sat on the other side of the bed with Solomon saying hello to Yami. Yami smiled and said hello then turned to Yugi.

"Hi Yugi." Yami say his words a bit slurred.

Yugi giggled "Hi Yami. You feeling better?" Yami smiled and nodded. Yugi gave another cute giggle and smiled down at his secret boyfriend.

They talked to Yami for a little longer till the other side effect of the pill started to show up. Yami started to get tired and sleep threatened his body.

Yugi smiled softly at the tired Yami until Yami suddenly moved his hand from his shoulders the back of his head and forced him down their lips meeting forcefully. Yugi's eyes went wide as he heard the family give a gasp. Yami ended the kiss falling back on his pillow.

"I love you Yugi…" Yami said before sleep claimed him.

Yugi was in shock that he actually did that in front of his parents and his grandfather.

"Eh… i-Im going to go to the lunch room." Yugi said hurriedly and jumping out of the bed.

Jay was probably in just ask much shock and stood up to go check Yami out of the hospital.

Yugi's mind raced for some way out of this one. but the only thing he could think of was the pain killers and even then he would probably still be questioned.

Yugi groaned and smacked his forehead.

XXXXX

The car ride home was more than awkward. Yami leaned against him still pretty drowsy, Yugi leaned back and kept quite.

Finally they pulled into the houses drive way and Yugi helped Yami to the house.

Yami groaned as Yugi laid him down on his bed.

"do you need more pain killers?" Yugi asked with concern.

"Ya I think so…" Yami said holding his pounding head.

"Ok ill go get them."

Soon Yugi gave Yami a couple small pills and a glass of water for Yami.

"Yami… do you know what happened at the hospital?" Yugi asked blushing slightly.

"Uhm after the doctor gave me the pills everything kinda went blank." Yami said.

"You kissed me… and told me you loved me…"

Yami smiled "Well I do." Yugi smirked a little but then frowned

"But… you did it in front of your parents and my grandpa…"

Yami nearly choked ok his water but got it down taking a gasp for air.

"A-are you serious?"

Yugi simply nodded and looked at him with worried filled eyes "what do we do?"

"I-" Yami started but was cut short by a knock on the door. Jay opened it and said hello asking how Yami was feeling. Yami said he was good his head just hurt a little.

"Yugi, can I talk to Yami alone please?" Jay asked. Yugi passed a worried look to Yami and then left the room.

Yugi went to the living room where is grandpa was waiting for him.

"Yami, is there something you want to tell me?" Jay said sitting on the edge of Yugi's bed.

Yami looked down at the sheets and stayed quiet for a little bit. Jay waited patiently for his answer.

"I-I… " But Yami only trialed off. God, it was easier with Yugi he thought to himself.

"Yami, do you… having feelings for Yugi?"

Yami looked to the side of the bed with a defeated look at this was answer enough for him.

Jay sighed loudly and pinched the base of his nose. Yami sat quietly waiting for any kind of punishment but when his father didn't say anything he spoke up.

"You hate me." Yami said with a monotone voice.

"No I don't hate you." Jay said with a sigh "I just don't know what to think."

"Look dad, I know you don't like the fact I love Yugi but its something you are mom have to live with." Yami said looking at Jay.

"How long." It was meant as a question but sounded more like a statement.

"For as long as I can remember." Yami said taking a guess what his dad was asking.

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because you're always talking about how much you hate gay's"

Jay groaned and it got quite again.

"I may not like it… but… you're my son and I love you." Jay finally stated.

Yami looked up with surprise.

"So…"

"So, I guess I will just have to learn to accept this new part of you"

"Thank you…" Yami said softly

"jay stood up and patted Yami on the back before leaving.

Yugi entered after he had left and Yami told him what had happened. Yugi said his grandfather had the same conversation but he was more accepting.

Yami pulled him into a passion filled kiss which Yugi returned with just as much love and passion. Yugi crawled into bed laying his head on Yami's chest.

Finally they can express their love without worry.

Yugi smiled softly as he heard Yami start to fall asleep. Yugi cuddled closely to Yami and fell sleep himself.

Yami woke up with a groan and lifted a hand to his head. His head still pounded massively. Yugi who was still next to Yami looked up at the pained man.

"Need pain killers?" Yugi asked softly knowing he had a headache.

Yami simply gave a nod and Yugi went to get him some.

Once the pain killers had taken effect Yami got up to get dressed. He dressed himself in something comfortable, a pair of baggy gym shorts and a lose T-shirt that made Yami almost look like a jock rather than a rancher.

He looked at the clock and almost lost footing when he was it was 11. He gave another groan and went out to get some food.

"Hey, I made some breakfast." Yugi said cheerfully,

"I thought you just woke up?" Yami asked a little confused.

Yugi shook his head no "no, I woke up before you, I just crawled back in bed with you after I made breakfast." Yugi said a small blushing making itself known and went to heat up Yami's food.

Yami smiled and thanked him as Yugi set it on the table.

"Where is everyone?" Yami asked

Yugi sat down with him "they're out with the horses, feeding them and stuff."

a sudden silence grey between them as Yami started to play with his food rather then eat it. Yugi was about to say something but was cut off.

"err… are you mad at me?" Yami asked suddenly and Yugi was confused.

"No, why should I be?" Yugi asked.

"For making you worry after the bull ride yesterday." Yami said looking down.

Yugi gave a worried look "no I'm not mad, you just really scared me…" he said placing a hand on Yami's free one. Yami turned his hand around gripping at Yugi's lovingly.

"Scared me to… I remember the last thoughts I had where of my child hood, my father and mother, my friends… and then there was you. All of the past memories I had with you. There were so vivid…"

Yugi gave Yami a sad look and stood up making Yami look at him. He bent down to his lover and gave him a kiss.

They ended the kiss in time as Yugi's grandpa walked in. They knew that they understood but the thought the should make the change gradually rather then suddenly for their family.

"Hey grandpa." Yugi greeted.

"Morning Yugi. Yugi can I speak with you for a moment?" Solomon asked.

"Er, ya. " Yugi said following him to the room his grandpa has been in for about the past two months.

"Yugi, it seems we are going to have to cut this trip short."

"W-what why?" Yugi asked confused and worried.

"Well, I just got a call from the bank back home and it seems something has gone wrong with the my account and they only left us enough money to get back home so we can fix the problem."

"Well, when do we leave…?"

"I haven't called the air port yet for out tickets but I'll tell you when I know."

Yugi nodded as his grandpa left the room. Yugi felt like he was tearing apart. Half of him wanted to go home to his friends, wanted to go back to his home land. And the other half wanted to stay here with Yami. But was it wise to stay with someone he had only known for the summer?

Again Yugi felt the feeling that Yami was different from the others, and that this relationship would last.

Yugi left the room to the hall way where he saw Yami look up at him with a questioning look as to what his grandpa had said.

Yugi ushered to him and went into the room he shared with Yami. Yami stood up and hurried into the room.

"What happened?" Yami asked as he entered the room closing the door.

"The bank did something and we have to leave earlier then we thought."

Yami looked down and said a simple oh till he felt Yugi hug him and burry his face into his chest. Yami wrapped his arms around the smaller of the two.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go and see your friends?" Yami asked in a soothing voice.

Yugi nodded and then turned his head so he could speak. "Of course I want to see them…but, I don't want to leave you either…"

Yami rubbed Yugi's back soothingly knowing Yugi was feeling like he was, upset about the choice.

Yugi have a sigh into the hug.

"I don't know what to do…" Yugi said softly.

"I wish I could help… but you have to make the decision on your own…" Yami replied. Yugi nodded.

Yami lead him over to the bed and crawled onto his setting himself up against the wall and held out his hands for Yugi. Yugi crawled up to him and sat in between his legs turning so his back was to Yami's chest. Yugi tilted his knees up slightly and Yami shifted so he sat Indian style letting Yugi rest his legs on his. He wrapped his arms around and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Do you know when you leave?" Yami asked softly.

"No… but they only left us enough money to get home…" Yugi said sadly. Yami hummed in reply his gaze lowering to the bed as he thought about what his life would now be like without Yugi.

They stayed silent for a little till Yami spoke up with a change of subject.

"Ya know, the rodeo is still here. We never got a chance to go to the dance…" Yami said with a hopeful smile.

Yugi gave a slight smile with a small giggle "That would be nice. But are you feeling up to it? You really should stay in bed…"

"I'll be fine." Yami said with confidence.

"Yami…" Yugi said ready to argue that Yami was not well enough.

"I'm fine I swear, Yugi." Yami said with a chuckle and kissed his shoulder. Yugi gave a sigh and giggled but it soon faded as thoughts of what to do moved into his head.

They sat there for a little longer just talking about the small stuff and their dreams until Yami said he was going to go take a shower. Yugi sat up letting Yami get off the bed. Once Yami had left he let himself fall back onto the bed with a loud sigh. He gripped at one of the pillows and hugged it listening to the small noises outside and in the house.

A small knock was made at the door before Solomon opened it.

"Yugi, you ok?" Solomon asked. Yugi only nodded but truly he wasn't. in truth he felt torn in half.

"Well, I called the air port." At this Yugi sat up looking at his grandpa "They said that Japan is having some thunder storms and so the flight has been delayed till tomorrow morning. Yugi's heart sank into his stomach.

"W-what if I-I want to stay?" Yugi said in a small voice as he felt tears prick at his eyes.

Yugi's grandfather seemed a little surprised at the question.

"Why do you want to stay?" he asked walking to his grandson and sitting himself on the bed.

Yugi didn't answer and only looked down but it wasn't rocket science as to why.

"Yugi, if you wish to stay here with Yami, that's your choice."

said teen looked up his eyes a little confused. "You're what? Seventeen now? And out of high school. Its time you made your own choices." Solomon said with a calm smile on his face.

a single tear ran down Yugi's cheek as he leaped over giving his grandfather a hug.

"Thank you…" was all he could say.

"No problem…"

Yugi released his grandpa and wiped away the tears on his cheek.

"Well, now that that's covered. I need to make another phone call." Solomon said with a laugh. Yugi laughed with him.

Yugi stood up and went to go get dressed himself. He got dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt along with a baggy black jacket that he had borrowed from Yami and ran out to the horses.

He climbed over the gate making it rattle and the horses look at him. Recognizing the small boy they walked over to greet him.

Yugi petted them each and then sighed "I don't know what to do…" he said quietly to them. He knew they probably didn't understand but he wanted to talk I suppose. And so he told them of the past events and how torn he was. Oddly it made him feel better to talk about even if he didn't get an English response.

some of the horses went to graze but daisy stayed with him and grazed near him. Yugi patted at her neck and continued to talk until he heard the gate rattle again making him jump. He looked over to see Yami in his usually attire boots and hat included.

"That was a long shower." Yugi said and walked over to him with a smile. Yami ignored the comment and smiled back.

"What are ya doing?" Yami asked.

"Oh just talking." Yugi said with a warm smile

"Hmmm, not much of a conversation." Yami said with a chuckle.

"Their just good listeners." Yugi defended with a small laugh. Yami climbed up over the fence making to horses look at him.

"Have you decided?" Yami questioned softly Yugi only shook his head no with a distant look to the ground.

"But I guess the plane leaves tomorrow…" Yami looked up with a barely audible gasp.

"So soon…?"

Yugi nodded his head.

"Well… we still have a little longer before the dance. What do you want to do?" Yami asked taking his hand seeing that the subject upset Yugi and only wanted to make him smile.

"I dunno what do you want to do?"

Yami looked up at the sky and hummed in thought. Suddenly his phone rang in his pocket Yami looked down and fished it out.

"Hello?" Yami asked Yugi looked over and watched.

"Oh? When?"

"Ya sounds fun."

"Ya Yugi is still here."

"Ya, who's truck are we taking?"

Yugi tilted his head trying to figure out what was going on but Yami didn't really give any clues.

"oh ok. Who's all going?"

"Ok sounds. Good we will meet you at the Narrows." And with that Yami hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"How's mudding sound?" Yami said with a smile.

"Err… mudding?"

Yami's smile only grew "I'll show you."

They both climbed over the gate with Yami of course still helping Yugi down as always. Yami lead Yugi over to the all too familiar truck and then ran inside to tell his parents where he was going. After only a few minutes Yami came running back and jumped in the truck.

"So where are we going?"

Yami started up the truck "To the Narrows, it's about a forty minutes from here so we need to get a head start."

"How far is it usually?" Yugi asked scooting closer to Yami as they started off down the road.

"Well for most people its only a 10 minute drive but since we live 30 minutes out of town…"

Yugi gave a small oh in understanding. Yugi leaned forward and picked out another CD this time it was Kenny Chesney and pressed play.

Yami wrapped an arm around his shoulders giving Yugi the same pink hue as the first time he ever did it.

After about 35 minutes they turned down a dirt road and Yugi looked around the very bare setting. Then they turned down another dirt road off the other that looked like it had been hammered by someone while it was raining. The tire marks went as deep as 7 inches in a few points in the road.

"Who's all going with us?" Yugi suddenly asked having forgot to ask before hand.

"Just Zac and Cody this time." Yugi nodded and then looked out again this time seeing a lake in the distance and a familiar truck out doing cookies making the dirt and grass fly up.

He saw Yami give a smile and revved his engine loudly. The dirt road and the lake area was cut off by a fence though. Yami went up a hill and when you came back down the fence was gone. Where either kids took it out or ran it out. Yami smiled again and Yugi couldn't help but smile back in amusement.

"Ready?" Yami asked looking over at him. Yugi only nodded still not to sure as to what they were doing. Yami revved his engine again and the truck suddenly bolted forward, Yugi gripped at Yami with a smile. Yami swung the steering wheel hard to the right and the truck started to slide sideways bringing up any mud the tires seemed to touch.

As the truck started to skid Yugi let out a small yell of surprise but turned into fits of giggles. He heard Yami laugh with him along with the sounds of Zac's truck being revved. He looked over and saw the two other boys do another cookie flinging mud to them. Yugi laughed more and Yami gave a smirk stepping on the gas and doing a cook of his own shooting mud out at them as well.

They kept at this until Yami made a mistake getting to close to the lake.

"Ah! Step on the gas you'll get stuck!" Yugi yelled laughing his head off. Yami felt the truck start to slow and he tried to get it going again by slamming on the gas. The truck gave a roar and started to move a bit faster until Yami felt the front end of his truck sink.

Yami cursed but couldn't help and laugh. He put the truck in reverse only succeeding in throwing more mud in the air. Yugi laughed more as he saw Zac and Cody come to them. Yugi crawled over to the passenger window and rolled it down.

The boys were both laughing Yugi started to laugh with them.

"I hope you brought chains." Zac said with a little chuckle.

"Ya I got a few, do you?" Yami asked his own chuckle making its way into their little laughing fits.

"Well, I didn't think you'd get stuck." Cody said laughing.

"Aw, please don't tell me." Yami said nearly begging.

"Ya, I didn't bring any chains. Yami hit his head on the steering wheel making Yugi laugh again and crawl over to him. He put his hand on his back and smiled. Yami gave a laugh.

"Well, lets see what sticks we can find." They all nodded their smiles seemed to be plastered to their faces. Yami jumped out of the truck finding out just how stuck he was.

"Aw shit…" Yami cursed quietly. The driver's side tire was sunk down all the way the mud reaching to the door. The front end no better. His back end didn't look to back but it was definitely pretty stuck. Yugi still in the truck on his hands and knees bend over and looked down to see what Yami was looking at.

"Oh… that's not good. Can you get it unstuck, Yami?" Yugi asked looked back up.

"I think so." Yami said with a chuckle. Yugi swung his legs over and jumped over the hole the tires where in.

"Lets go get some sticks." Yugi nodded with another smile.

Oddly as you walked around the area you didn't sink yourself, the mud was thick, but not so think that you couldn't go mudding in it. Occasionally you would leave behind a few foot prints if you got to close to the water's edge or stood in the same spot for a little while.

There wasn't much wood due to the land being so bare. But they managed to get a reasonable amount. They started sticking them under the tires of Yami's truck hoping it would give it some sort of grip.

"Do you get stuck often?" Yugi asked as he put the last piece of drift wood under one of the front tires

"Psh, its not mudding until you get stuck." Yami said with a laugh and walked around the front of the truck. Yugi shook his head with a smile on his face and followed.

Yami climbed inside and started the truck back up putting it in reverse. Yugi stood back a few feet with Zac and Cody in case any mud flew out.

Yami hit his gas hard making the mud fly splattering onto the black truck. The truck started to move a little bit and Zac ran over to the back end jumping on the bumper, and started bouncing to help it get unstuck.

But it didn't seem to be enough no matter how many times Yami put the truck in reverse and then drive again. Yami sighed and stopped the truck turning it off and jumping out. Yugi immediately went to his side out of habit.

Cody lifted his hand to his head scratching in thought "Well, looks like we'll need to go get the chains."

Yami nodded "Ya, I guess so."

"Did you want to stay here and wait or come with?"

Yami gave a shrug and looked to Yugi. Amethyst eyes wandered to Cody's truck, it didn't look like it could fit four.

"We can stay. We'll be fine" Yugi said with a smile. The two boys nodded and headed to their own truck. Yami and Yugi waved them off as they headed for town.

The whole event had been going on for about two hours now and now they would have to wait another hour before Zac and Cody got back. Yami reached in the back seat of his truck when Yugi noticed a gun in the back.

Yugi's eyes widened a little "Is that even legal Yami?" Yugi asked pointing to the gun. Yami followed Yugi's gaze to his rifle.

He gave a chuckle "Probably not." He said and went on digging in the back seat. Yugi sighed and then laughed.

"Get out of there!" Yami suddenly yelled as he pulled on something. Yugi tilted his head unable to keep a smile back. Finally something let loose and Yami came out with a blanket.

It was a rather fluffy green and blue blanket that looked a little worn out. Yami tossed in the bed of the truck and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked as Yami walked to the tail gate and opened it.

"Well were going to be here awhile figured we'd get comfortable."

Yami spread the blanket across the truck bed making his own make shift bed.

Yugi crawled in with Yami and laid down his back to the sun and his chin resting on his crossed arms.

"What time is it?" Yugi asked.

"Umm…" Yami said as he reached into his pocket for his phone "It's about four."

Yugi gave a groan making Yami chuckle.

Yami laid down next to him but on his side. Yugi looked over and then snuggled closer to his lover. Yami wrapped an arm around him the other making a make shift pillow for his head. Once again thoughts of Yugi's friends ran through his head and the fact that if he stayed here, he may never see them again. Yugi stared at Yami's shirt as he thought his stare becoming distant.

He also thought about how if he went back to Domino he might never see Yami again, either way, he would probably lose someone. Yugi nuzzled Yami's chest and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Just thinking that's all…"

"About your friends?" Yugi nodded simply.

Yami gave a loving squeeze with the arm around his smaller lover. To pass the time Yami started to ask questions about what Domino was like and what there was to do there.

After awhile though he was all questioned out and Yugi spoke up "How long has it been?"

Yami took his phone out again and looked at it "About an hour so they should be here soon." Sure enough they heard the revved engine and looked up.

"Finally" Yami breathed and Yugi giggled, guess he wasn't the only impatient one. Yami stood on the bed of the truck and helped Yugi up.

The two boys jumped down and waved at Zac and Cody.

"How many did you get?" Yami asked as they pulled up.

"Only three but it should be enough." Zac said.

Yami bed to the bed of their truck to retrieve said items. They all put the ropes together and tied each end on the trucks.

Yami jumped back in his truck and turned it on while Zac turned on the other truck. Yugi and Cody stood back in case the ropes snapped.

Yami threw his truck in reverse and Zac started to pull forward. Yugi and Cody cheered on for the trucks.

After a few reeves and tugs Yami felt his truck jump as it came out of the mud. Yugi gave a cheer of success as Zac pulled the truck to a safe area. Yami came out of his truck with a smile on his face and untied the rope from his truck and then took his chains back. he put the chains on the blanket so it wouldn't fly away not wanting to just put it away.

Yugi and Cody ran back up to them.

"Your truck needs a bath now." Yugi said with a giggle. Yami chuckled and looked at his mud covered truck giving a shrug.

"Let get out of here" Cody laughed. The all agreed since Yugi and Yami still had a dance to catch. Cody did a few fish tails along with Yami as the skidded through the mud to the dirt road. Yugi laughed till they hit a bump making him fly over into Yami's lap.

Yugi gave a crimson blush to match Yami's eyes but Yami only laughed wrapping an arm around his waist as they drove.

Uhg, my truck really does need a washing…" Yami said as he walked back to the truck. The two had stopped at a gas station to fill up the truck before heading off. Yugi hung slightly out of the window of the driver seat and gave a nod humming in agreement.

"Maybe you'll wash it for me?" Yami asked but there was something in his voice that indicated he didn't really want Yugi to wash his truck he just wanted to see him in a wet T-shirt or something. However, Yugi, being the innocence he is, didn't catch on.

"I might get my shirt wet or dirty, but sure." Yugi shrugged and slid over to let Yami in the truck. "Hmm, you could always take off your shirt…" Yami said and leaned in giving a kiss to his neck and tugged the hem of his pants "and these…"

Yugi blushed madly and lightly slapped his arm but it made Yami growl and give a few sucks to his neck in turn making Yugi giggle. Yami hit a rather sensitive spot on his neck near the pulse point making Yugi give a moan. "Y-Yami! You're going to make people stare!"

Yami smiled against his neck but knew Yugi didn't want the spot light on them so pulled back up and wrapped an arm around his waist bringing him closer. Yugi smiled the blush still on his face.

Not recognizing the road they were on Yugi turned to Yami and asked where they were going.

"We still have about an hour or so before the dance, id figure we could wash the truck real fast." Yugi smiled "Do I still have to wash the truck without a shirt?" Yugi asked slyly. Yami smiled in turn and nodded. Yugi rolled his eyes playfully knowing he was only kidding.

Yami pulled his black truck into the hand wash car wash and jumped out. Yugi watched him go to a little box where he figured that was how he paid and then down at his white shirt. The blush grew on his face and he sighed but giggled in the end.

Yugi took the hem of his shirt and quickly took it off before he changed his mind and then lifted the pant leg and folded them again and again till they were more than half way up his thighs, then repeated the action with the other slipping his socks and shoes off. Yugi wondered if maybe it would looked better with the shirt on but he jumped out of the truck and grabbed a sudsier and started to get to work on the truck, the blush still on his face but as well as a playful smile.

He heard Yami's boots hitting the floor to him and he quickly bend down at the hips spreading his legs slightly and his one hand on the truck, the other with the soap stick washing the tires. He felt a little weird but wanted to tease Yami as much as he could for this moment and giggled softly.

In the corner of his eye he saw Yami round his truck and stop in his tracks looking at him. Yugi raised his head to show off his amethyst eyes with playfulness and a bit of lust in them. Yami cracked a smile while a small blushed forced its way on to his cheeks.

"Hmmm what do we have here." Yami asked seductively, Yugi giggled in turn and straightened out his hips stretching over the truck to get the hood of it. He suddenly felt a warmth behind him as a hand grabbed his hip the other running its way up his thigh "the pants was a nice touch…"

"Like it?" Yugi asked his voice seeming innocent but Yami could sense the lust. "Very much so yes…" Yami said and ran his tongue across the side of Yugi's neck making him shiver. Yami moved his hands to pin him against the truck but as soon as he shifted to do so Yugi giggled again and ducked under his arms running to the other side of the truck. He tried to wash it as much as he could but Yami made it difficult.

"I thought I was suppose to wash your truck. You're making my job hard." Yugi complained playfully as Yami pinned him again against the side of the truck. Yami smiled and leaned in to his neck again "Bet that's not the only thing I can make hard…" Yami whispered making Yugi blush madly and giggle as he struggled against Yami to do his job.

"Yami what about the dance?" Yugi asked with a smile. "We still have forty five minutes." Yami answered. "And your truck?"

"It's clean enough." Yami answered and licked the side of Yugi's neck again. Yugi shivered again and then gave a moan as Yami sucked on that soft spot again. Yugi giggled again as he felt Yami run his hands down his sides "Y-Yami!" Yugi laughed out "We can't go to the dance smelling like sex!" Yugi complained with another cute giggle.

Yami chuckled and kissed him lightly "I suppose not.." Yugi smiled a lightly pushed him off and opened the trucks door to retrieve his shirt now that his torment with Yami was over. He slipped it over his head and noticed Yami was starting to rinse the truck off.

Yami looked over at him and squirted the water to him just a little but purposely missed, not to say he didn't think Yugi would duck. Yugi screamed a little as he moved to press himself against the truck avoiding the shot aimed for him.

Yugi stuck his tongue out at Yami and quickly ran to the other side of the truck as Yami aimed at him again for his action.

Finally after their laughing fits the truck was done and Yugi jumped in along with Yami and proceeded to roll his pant legs down, slipping his socks and shoes back on.

"Ready?" Yami asked. Yugi moved closer to Yami and nodded with a big smiled.

Yami pulled his truck at the dirt parking lot, where the rodeo ring was. But next to the rodeo ring was also the fairgrounds where after the rodeo most people went to dance and such. They already saw lights on along with pounding music. Yugi was a little surprised that the particular song, was in fact not country but didn't really care.

Both boys jumped out and trotted their way to the dance floor.

Yugi had always loved to dance but was self conscious about it, but for some reason didn't care today just wanting to let lose. Yugi wondered slightly what they were going to do when a slow song came on but brushed it off for now.

After a few dances both country and non the two headed for the table which held snacks and water. Yugi got them the biggest glasses he could find and filled them with water. Yami smiled and thanked him.

"I didn't know you liked to dance, Yami." Yugi said taking a gulp of his water, his throat feeling dry from the dancing.

Yami shrugged "I don't normally but ya know." Yami laughed and then took his own gulp of water.

Another country song started to play but this time Yami looked up and smiled setting his water down and ushered Yugi to follow. Yugi set his own water down and ran over and started to notice people getting in a line and tilted his head.

Yami held his hand out to Yugi to show him where to stand in his line. "Just follow me." Yami said.

Yami kicked his right foot out and touched the heel to the floor before jumping and doing the other his hands on his hips. Yugi followed his lead and did it with ease.

The lines that had started to form started to move to the left their legs crossing at they did, Yugi followed. "What are we doing?" Yugi giggled. "Boot scootin' Boogie." Yami said with a smile as everyone clapped, but Yugi clapped just a beat after and giggled. Everyone started to jump back but kept their heels on the ground making a unanimous scrapping sound again Yugi did it but a beat off being new to the song. As the lyrics went to "Oh get down, turn around, go to town" Everyone turned in a circle making Yugi full out laugh, somehow finding this funny. As the song said the famous words "Doin' the boot scootin boogie!" Yami lifted his right leg slightly, just enough so it wasn't touching the ground and lifted his left hand swinging it as if he was roping something and jumped forward three times. Yugi giggled and followed as the crowed jumped up turning ninety degrees, and repeated.

(A/N: There is a ton of ways to do this dance, but this is actually how we do it here in Wyoming lol xD if you don't know this song or the dance go look it up lol, but I don't think you'll find this version, if you do seriously tell me! Lol)

After about the third time Yugi got it down pretty fast and was able to keep up with Yami, giggling the whole time. Yami laughed along with as did the crowd "There ya go Yugi!" Yami called out as he noticed Yugi had gotten it. Yugi smiled and clapped along with everyone.

The song ended and everyone laughed and cheered, Yami and Yugi teased each other back and forth as the next song came on.

"Wanna take a breather?" Yami asked as the song started to blast. Yugi who hadn't even noticed his panting nodded. The two walked hand in hand not caring who looked, their family had accepted them and that was all they needed.

The fairgrounds was also the place for 4-H (A/N: its like when you take care of farm animals and stuff, I know there is more to it but usually that's all people do here) and Yami lead him to the large white barn that held most of their animals. Yugi smiled at the miniature horses and the calves that were there with their mothers. There were also some small pigs and sheep along with some rabbits.

Yugi petted a few now more comfortable with the farm animals but their size might have helped. Yami smiled down at his lover and turned his head by his chin giving him a sweet kiss.

Yugi smiled into the kiss his eyes softening when Yami pulled back.

Yami wrapped his arm around his waist as they went to look at the others.

After a few minutes of rest they headed back to the crowed who had just started a new song, this time not country and Yugi took Yami by the hand and started to dance to the pop song. Yami being country, had always had a little hard time with songs like this but more or less followed Yugi's lead.

Once the song was over Yugi recognized the guitars of country and noted it was a slow song but it was different. It sounded so sad and Yugi wondered why they would play a sad song at a happy event.

"What song is this? Yugi whispered as the crowed grey silent.

"This is 'Till the last shot is fired by Trace Adkins… its about war." Yami's eyes held a tint of sad and Yugi looked out to see some of the teens pulling their phones out while the elders pulled lighters and lit them waving them back and forth.

Yami pulled his phone out as well and Yugi, not having a phone, reached up and held Yami's hand that had the phone as they started to sway, no one saying anything as they held a silence for their troops, wishing them well and to come home.

The song ended with a silence that was almost beautiful as everyone took their phones back along with lighters.

"How come they played such a sad song?" Yugi whispered as everyone started to talk among themselves. Yami gave a shrug "Country tradition?" Yugi gave a sad smile but everyone perked up as another pop song, one nearly everyone, no matter where you lived recognized, the Cha Cha slide. Again everyone got into a line as their spirits lifted.

Yugi giggled as the song told them to jump, while Yami held his hat to make sure it didn't go anywhere. Yugi wasn't sure which was funnier, the fact Yami was actually doing the song or the way he looked dancing like this. Yami laughed with him as the continued to jump, stomp, twist, and Cha Cha.

The crowd cheered in a fit of laughs as the song ended but grew silent as a slow song come on, Yami smiled recognizing it as "She's Everything" by Brad Paisley. Yugi looked out to see some of the singles moving to give the couples room, sometimes a few got asked to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Yami asked with a smile. Yugi beamed not just because it was Yami but because this would be the first time they show their love in public and so Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck while his hands found his slender hips.

Yugi pressed himself against Yami wrapping his arms tighter and leaned his head on his chest listening to the song. Yami smiled and hugged him closer as well resting his head on top of the mass of spiky hair that belonged to his lover.

Yugi closed his eyes feeling relaxed as they swayed back and forth slowly turning in circles. Yami spoke up in a whisper so only Yugi could hear "I'm going to dedicate this song to you…" Yugi smiled and nuzzled his chest "Let's make it our song." Yugi suggested and herd Yami chuckle and felt his arms wrap around his waist farther. "I Love you Yami…" Yugi whispered back lifting his head up to look at Yami to see him smiling "I love you too Yugi." Yugi smiled back and stood on his tip toes as Yami leaned down slightly kissing him.

Once the song ended Yugi pulled back slightly and grabbed Yami's hand "It's getting late…" Yugi said. Yami nodded in agreement and headed for the truck they knew so well. Yami opened the driver's door for Yugi knowing he would only curl up next to him and then climbed in himself starting the truck listening to it roar to life.

Yugi, of course, turned on the CD player and curled next to Yami as always as they drove.

Yugi giggled as they walked through the house door, his arms wrapped around Yami's. The first thing they noticed was no one was there as they turned the lights on. Yami went to the fridge to see if they had left a note which they did saying they had gone to a friends.

Yugi still had that loving look in his eyes as he took Yami's hand and lead him to the bed room closing the door behind him.

Yami smiled and kissed him passionately before breaking the kiss and going to his desk turn on his CD player, with Brad Paisley already inside and put it on number 4 setting on the repeat. Yugi smiled his eyes covered in love as their song started to play in and endless loop.

Yami returned to Yugi and took him by the hand leading him to the bed to get more comfortable. Yami laid down pulling Yugi on top of him kissing him deeply, their kiss filled with love and care for the other as the song played.

Yami pulled back on the kiss bending a little to kiss his neck. Yami switched their positions and pulled Yugi's shirt of gently "God, you're so beautiful…" Yami whispered and started to kiss his neck again with tender care to the soft flesh. Yugi took his hat and laid it on the floor and then reached for Yami's shirt as well. Getting the idea Yami sat up and took it off but quickly returned to his spot on Yugi's chest. Yugi gave cute mewls as the sensations Yami gave him.

He still didn't know if he was leaving or staying yet, but if he did decide to leave he wanted this moment to last. Yugi felt hands caress his sides and grip his hips making him feel secure and safe. Yami moved his hands further down and lifted his own hips to unbutton Yugi's pants and unzip them.

He hadn't even noticed Yugi's skilled fingers working on his own pants as he did this but smiled against his neck. Yami moved again and kissed Yugi on the lips.

Yugi smiled lovingly and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck again. Yami sat up again and stripped Yugi of his pants and then his own

"I love you." Yugi said again the blush of innocence painted themselves on his cheeks, but Yami knew full well that he was no longer innocent in this sense. Yami smiled "I love you too Yugi… So much…" Yugi smiled tears of happiness pricking at his eyes.

Yami continued to suck and nip at sensitive spots he had found before, making Yugi moan and mewl in pleasure, every now and then finding a new sensitive spot and making a mental note.

Yami returned again to his lips kissing him once more before sitting up and reaching for the lotion. Yugi closed his eyes and listened to their song start over but opened them again to reveal stunning amethyst that seemed to shine beautifully when they filled themselves with nothing but love, the site of them taking Yami's breath.

Yami kissed Yugi's neck near a sensitive spot his slickened fingers reaching in between them, sliding one inside making Yugi mewl at the sensation. This was only Yugi's second time so Yami still wanted to be gentle during preparation. Yami pumped the finger slowly before adding another and scissoring making Yugi moan. Yugi began to pant and then mewled in pleasure when Yami added the third finger.

Yugi gripped at Yami's shoulders as his love started to pump his fingers inside.

Once Yami was satisfied with the preparation he sat up slightly and slicked his erection in the lotion.

Yami positioned himself and started too slid inside slowly bending down kissing Yugi and then moved to his ear and whispered one of the lyrics to him "You're everything to me…" Yugi felt the tears of happiness threaten to fall but Yugi didn't want to have Yami thinking he was hurting him. "I love you..." Yugi breathed before letting out a small moan. Yami waited for Yugi to adjust, the two listening to their heart beats thump in harmony while the song seemed to accompany it.

Yami felt Yugi relax and started to move out before thrusting softly back inside hitting Yugi's bundle of nerves causing him to moan louder. Wanting more of Yugi connection Yami kissed him again as he thrusted into his lover at a good pace.

The need for air grew as their physical activities quickened in pace and Yami broke the kiss but wrapped an arm around his lover, the other supporting his hip. Yugi gave moans of approval as their ecstasy increased higher. Every now and then the two would whisper loving words to each other, sometimes quoting the song they were starting to learn by heart.

Yugi's breath quickened as his moans grew and Yami knew he was close, but he was no better off. Yugi gave another moan and wrapped his arms tighter around his lover as he climaxed. The feeling of Yugi's s orgasming walls sent Yami over the edge as well with only a few more thrusts.

The two panted letting the song fill the air as they caught their breath. The sweat on their bodies quickly cooled making Yugi give an involuntary shiver. Yami kissed him again and pulled out slowly reaching beside him for the covers.

Yugi curled next to him and Yami wrapped his arms around him lovingly. They whispered once more "I love you…" to one another before Yugi fell asleep in Yami's arms.

Yami nuzzled him softly whispering the same three words once more then leaned over grabbing a remote that controlled his CD player turning it off for them to sleep better.

Yugi nuzzled him back in his sleep before Yami to quickly drifted off.

"…Yugi…"

"Yugi…"

"Yugi, please wake up…" said boy gave a groan of displeasure before opening his eyes and looking at Yami. He was still sleeping. Yugi shifted and looked the other way to see his grandpa. Instant memories of last night swept through his head and he quickly looked at himself and Yami but gave a sigh of relief when both boys were clothed.

"Ya, Grandpa?" Yugi asked tiredly.

"Yugi you need to get dressed our plan leaves in a few hours." And with that his grandpa left the room. A million thoughts ran through his head at that moment, most of them cursing that he didn't have enough time to choose, he loved Yami, but he also loved his friends…

tears sprang into his amethyst eyes and he softly cried into Yami's chest. He was conflicting inside whether he should wake Yami or not. He looked into Yami's sleeping face, a few more tears flowing down. Yugi nuzzled the older boy softly and stayed there to think.

XXX

Yami gave a groan as he finally woke up, he had been so tired he figured it would be a miracle if it was before noon. Yami looked down to see Yugi but was surprised when all he found was a pillow in his arms rather than his lover. Yami sat up and quickly got out of bed ready to tear himself apart if Yugi had left and he didn't say good bye to Yugi.

He glanced at the clock, 12:04. It was just now noon. Yami searched the house for the younger boy but couldn't find him. 'Maybe with the horses?' Yami thought desperately and shoved his boots on running outside. His parent's truck was gone.

Had they taken them to the air port already?

Yami ran back inside, grabbed a pair of jeans and left his black shirt on, running back to his own truck. He jumped inside and turned the black truck on. He threw it into reverse, then drive and went off toward the air port.

It took him much longer then he would have liked to get there, but it would have been longer if he hadn't been going the speed limit. He didn't even notice his parent's truck coming back half way down the road.

He reached the small air port and jumped out of the car, there were no planes in the lot. He looked up to the sky seeing one just taking off. Heart ache wrapped his heart. Yugi was gone.

Yami lazily looked around the bare area. Nothing.

He climbed back in the truck sighing sadly to himself, maybe when Yugi got home he would call him? He thought about the things he would miss, the things he loved the most, his favorite memories… Yugi's eyes, his voice, looks, personality, he thought about the dance, and the night that followed. A single tear ran down his cheek but he quickly wiped it.

He parked his truck and banged his head on the steering wheel a few times before getting out. He looked into the passenger seat seeing a memory of Yugi wrapped up beside him "I love you, Yami." Yugi said cheerfully. Yami quickly shut the door and went to the horses. They came to the fence to greet him, he looked over to the shelter they had, looks like they had already been fed this morning. Since he had nothing to do out he went back inside the house and flopped on the couch.

"You ok?" Jay called out softly to Yami.

"Ya, I'm fine…" Yami lied smoothly, to him it was believable. His father left the room and Yami stared at the black TV. He smirked with a chuckled at the memory of Yugi trying to seduce him for the first time here on this couch. Yami gave a content sigh at the memories. Yami got up and went to his room. He opened the door to his bed room seeing his messy bed with the pillow still in an odd place, that pillow took the place of Yugi, under the blankets wrapped tightly in Yami's arms.

He grimaced and left the room finding the area to be too painful. His heart wrenched in pain every time it throbbed, god he missed Yugi so much…

he tried to quiet his heart and mind and eventually fell asleep, he was still so tired, and being upset had never helped him to wake up.

"Yami?" Someone soft called to him, Yami opened his eyes to find his vision blurred with the edges etched in black.

"You look so tired Yami, come on…" Someone took his hand and lead him to his room. He tried to focus on the person, it was Yugi. Or at least another memory of Yugi. The imagination Yugi walked Yami to his bed and let him lay down. The vision tried to leave but Yami reached for his hand.

"…Please…don't leave…" Yami begged.

Yugi smiled softly and climbed into bed, Yami wrapped his arms around his Yugi and closed his eyes so he didn't have to see that his arms were actually wrapped around his pillow.

"God Yugi, I miss you so much… why did you leave me?" Yami asked the last word cracking and tears pricked at his own eyes. His imagination Yugi didn't reply.

But then spoke up, somehow being much clearer "What are you talking about Yami? I'm right here." Yami suddenly fully awake at these words snapped his eyes open to meet amethyst.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered and hugged him tighter.

"Where were you?"

"I left with your parents to say good-bye to my grandpa, then crawled back into bed because I thought you were still there. You came in at some point but then left, I figured you just wanted to let me sleep." Yugi explained seeing the obvious worry and fear in Yami's eyes.

"Oh god, I thought you had left me…" Yami said into Yugi's hair making it sound muffled. Yugi wrapped his arms tighter around Yami to reassure him he wasn't going anywhere.

"Come on Yami, let's go out to the living room, your dad said he had a surprise for you." Yami nodded and followed Yugi out sill holding his hand firmly still afraid he would disappear if he let go.

"Feeling awake now Yami?" Jay called from his place on the couch with Martha. Yami simply nodded with a soft smile.

"Well, we have a gift for you guys." Yami and Yugi sat down on the couch and waited for his parents to continue.

"Well we have decided" Jay started and gripped his wife's hand "to retire, travel the states and live out the rest of our years traveling. And so, if you think you can handle it, we want to give you the ranch." Yami and Yugi were both taken back for a second being smiling, happy that Yami's parents had decided to do the things they wanted, and also excited for their new ranch.

"We'll transfer everything in your name, Yami, and leave enough money for you guys until harvest."

Yami and Yugi agreed happily and asked when they were going to leave.

"Within the week." They replied. Yami felt a twinge of sadness that his parents were leaving, but was happy for them regardless.

XXX

Yami couldn't have been happier, he had a great job, he still had Yugi and a great house with memories. It had been about a week, all the paper work was signed off and his parents had said their goodbyes a few days ago.

Yugi walked into the room and nuzzled up to Yami on the couch, it was late and Yami and Yugi were finishing a movie. Yami wrapped his arms around his lover and nuzzled back.

Yugi yawned tiredly as the ending credits came on. Yami smirked and picked up Yugi bridal style making the younger squeak before giving a tired giggle and wrapping his arms around Yami.

Yami laid him down on the bed and then laid down himself wrapping his arms around his lover and pressing a kiss to him. Yugi smiled in the kiss and whispered "I love you, Yami…" when they pulled apart, Yami repeated the statement "I love you too, Yugi."

Yugi smiled happily a small blush forming before nuzzling Yami in the chest and falling asleep. Yami nuzzled the mass of hair under his chin and fell asleep himself.

"…I love you…"


End file.
